The Silver Rain Alchemist
by Kitten1313
Summary: Its been 20 years since the promised day and now a young alchemist searching for her missing brother, must find the truth before it's too late for her and her country. Rated T for swearing and mild violence. OCs
1. Central City

She sits alone deep in thought, trying to work up what little nerve she has left. It's been her dream for years and now she is just an hour from gaining it. She twists her small silver pendent that hangs around her neck in her fingers, feeling the movement of the silver liquid in it. It was her brother's last gift to her before he left, she kisses it and a single tear escapes her golden eye and runs down her cheek. She wipes it away as the train enters the station. Just as she exits the train she hears a familiar voice calling out to her. "Leah! Over here." She turns and rushes to the young woman calling her name.

They hug and start giggling, "Megan, what are you wearing?" Leah moves back as Megan does a little turn to show of her very risky outfit, her very short deep blue miniskirt and black sleek knee high boots gave little to the imagination and what little of her tight low cut blue top doesn't help either.

Megan smiles, "It's my uniform, and I think suits me well." She looks at her friend, she can still see the sadness in Leah's golden eyes, and she takes her friend's hand, "Come on Leah you are in Central with the hottest Mustang ever or…" Her deep black eyes narrow, "would you have preferred Maes to me?"

Leah's eyes widen, "What? Why would you say that? And anyway don't we have to get going?" Megan laughs as they make their way to the exit, Leah can feel every eye turn to watch them go. She fingers her pendent before asking, "So, um did you… Are you a State Alchemist?"

They climb in to a waiting car, "Well, kind of, see Mom would kill Dad if he would Ok'd it. In fact she nearly did when he made Maes the new Flame Alchemist. Oh it was so funny; I thought she was going to shoot him right between the eyes, so even though I may not have the official title I'm still treated like one. So how did you get your parents agree to this?"

Leah looks down, "Well I didn't really, and in fact they don't know I'm even here." She brushes her light caramel hair out of her face, and looks at Megan.

Megan sits back and folds her arms, "I kind of figured, so I wouldn't tell Dad, but just be prepared because you're going to have to tell them eventually." Leah smiles and nods, the thought makes her heart ache.

Leah looks out at the vast city; it's the first time here without her father and it seems so strange and she quietly prays that one day they will forgive her for leaving. "So how long do we have until we arrive?"

Megan plays with the red tips of her long blonde hair, "About 20 minutes, are you ready?"

Leah inhales deeply and slowly takes out a pair of very long cobalt fingerless gloves with intricate circle designs engraved in them out of her pocket, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

He can't believe her, sneaking out of the house is one thing but this was another. Thankfully Mustang had called him that morning and sure enough she was gone. So here he sits on a train headed to Central. "I swear Leah, what the Hell are you thinking?!"

The conductor timidly comes over to his side. "Um…Mr. Elric…sir, we will reach Central soon."

Edward crosses his arms, "Good." He watches the man turn and leaves. He sighs; he hasn't been to Central since that day nearly a year ago… he forces the painful memory to the back of his mind. He couldn't even tell Winry about their oldest daughter's little adventure; he hated lying to Winry about why he was going to Central, but the truth would have crushed her. The trains whistle sounds, and in the distance he can see the large buildings of the city. It wouldn't be long now.

_Me: Please review_


	2. Disappointment and shopping

Leah sits quietly on a park bench trying to hold back tears as Megan hugs her in a rare moment of silence watching the mix of people walk past. It takes a while before Leah is able to speak without the fear of sobbing, "Why? Why wouldn't he even see me?" This was not at all what she had expected, in fact he had called her alchemy nearly useless and not worth his time. "Why would he say that, Meg?"

Megan can't take it anymore and suddenly jumps to her feet, "Because my dad is an idiot, that's why." She turns and smiles down at her stunned friend, "We both know how good we are, and honestly we don't need the title of State Alchemist to prove it either. So…" she takes Leah by the hand, "Let's go prove my dad wrong alright."

Leah stands and weakly smiles, "Ok, where are we going." She says as they walk out of the park and in to the shopping district.

Megan laughs, "Where else, Central's College campus but first how about we go shopping, after all we are Alchemists and we have to look good for those Ishvalen boys now don't we?"

Leah shakes her head, same old Megan; she looks down at her light blue t-shirt and long brown pants, "Um… I don't have to wear a mini skirt do I?"

Megan looks at her with a sudden authoritative look "All Female Officers must wear tiny mini-skirts!" Leah's look of surprise and confusion makes Megan burst out laughing.

She loves Megan but sometimes Leah wonders what goes on it that mind of hers. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Megan motions towards a nearby store, "I'll tell you later, right now let's have some fun." She smiles at Leah but inside she is fuming, what is her dad thinking, dragging Leah out here just to tell her to go home? It's not like him at all so he must be up to something and it might take a little investigation to find out. But for now a little shopping is in order.

* * *

Mustang sits deep in thought watching the birds fly past the window, he didn't want to do it but it had to be done. He suddenly is aware of a loud commotion out in the hallway, muffled voices turns to a loud familiar shouting in an instant. The door flies open to reveal a very angry Edward storming it to the room, "Alright Mustang where is that daughter of mine?"

Mustang turns in his chair to face red faced father, "Probably out with Megan doing some shopping."

Edward watches the older man, "Don't give me that we both know she didn't come out here to do some shopping." He walks closer to Mustang; he's unsure what game Roy is playing.

Mustang motions at the door which is quickly closed, "Don't worry Ed, I refused to see Leah."

Edward stops short, "Is that so? Then why would you call me if you were just going to turn her away." A sudden thought hits him, "Why did you refuse to see my daughter exactly?" Sure she was only sixteen but she was incredibly gifted, not that he wasn't relieved just curious.

Mustang crosses his arms and smiles, "Simple…" He looks smugly at Edward, "Because I can, that's why."

Ed stares at him in udder disbelief, "What the Hell do you mean, because you can? Just because your ass is the Fuherer doesn't mean you can do that to my daughter like that!" All Ed can think about is strangling him.

Mustang watches his old friend, "I thought you didn't want her to be a State Alchemist, Ed so I didn't even bother."

Ed storms over and hits Mustang's oak desk with his fist, "That's not good enough, Leah is a damn good Alchemist and you know it, so for her this was a slap in the face."

Mustang stands and looks Edward straight in the eyes with a large smile, "Is that so, then why don't I see what she can do then."

**_Hoenheim:(Stare)Hmm..._**

**_Me:What?_**

**_Hoenheim: What is with you and miniskirts?_**

**_Me:?!_**

**_Hoenheim: Well?_**

**_Me: What? It's just a joke._**

**_Hoenheim: (intense stare) Pervert._**

**_Me: Does Truth know you here?_**

**_Hoenheim:(Briskly walks out)_**

**_Me: Yeah, That's what I thought. Um...Please Review_**


	3. Blood and water

Central College campus is full of people by mid-day, mostly students mingling before the start of late classes, while a few people stand on makeshift platforms next to a large fountain each man trying to speak over the others to get their voices heard. Leah has never been to the campus before and she finds it over whelming. "So why are we here?" She says as a petition is shoved in her face.

Megan swats it away and grabs her friends hand and leads her away from the center of the crowds, "We're here to have some fun and to blow off some steam, but first…" she stops and scans the area before jogging towards a small group of slightly older boys sitting off to the side near the shade of an oak tree.

One of the men stand as the girls approaches them, a tall Ishvalen in the group smiles at them and quickly embraces Megan who wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. "Well what a nice surprise to see you today, Pony."

Leah looks him up and down; something about this man's red eyes and soft face seems very familiar, when it suddenly hits her, "Sol?" He smiles down at her.

Finally Megan lets go of Sol and brushes the hair out of her eyes, "Surprised you didn't I?"

Its Leah's turn to hug her old friend, it had been years since they had last seen each other. "What are you doing here?"

The group sits under the oak catching up, talking about old times and watching the people walk by. It takes Sol awhile to finally say what's hanging in the air, "Leah," He pauses, "I'm sorry to hear about you brother." Leah can feel her throat tighten.

She inhales slowly, "Thank you Sol, but…" she moves in closer to the small group, "I…I don't think he's dead." The other two exchange looks.

Megan looks back at Leah, "But they found his body, I know they did. Well…" She looks down, "What was left of it anyway."

Leah shakes her head, "But that's just it, they only found his arm and some random parts that I don't think were his anyway so he could still be out there somewhere. I," She tries to hold back tears, "I can feel it."

Sol folds his arms taking it all in, "I get it, Leah. Really I do but" He looks past them a man shouting on a platform, "I don't think this is the place to discuss this."

The girls look up suddenly aware of their surroundings, the campus has mostly cleared out except for the small crowd close to a tall slender man on the platform. Something about the man's sliver eyes makes Leah's blood run cold, she turns back to Sol, "Who is that?" Sol doesn't answer and she turns back to watch him.

Soon the man seems to be shouting, "I want to know what those Pigs are keeping from us, don't you? For Twenty years we've been told only lies and half-truths and I am sick of it! These Demons act like they know what's best. Yeah what best for them and all the rest of those unholy freaks. Walking around acting like Gods while the rest of us are slowly suffering and dying in the streets, and tell me do they care? Brothers I call of a total reform of the government and I wouldn't stop until I have every one of those Bastards is thrown out of this country and…" A flame suddenly explodes above his head.

Leah looks up to see Megan standing ready to attack wearing a pair of scarlet gloves, Megan is trembling in anger and staring right at the man now off the platform. Megan takes a few steps closer to the man, "You Ass, why don't you come over here and say all that shit! You have no idea what you're talking about." She moves her arm out and snaps her finger and another blast of fire explodes over the man's head.

Leah jumps to her feet and grabs Megan's arm, "Meg, stop it!" Megan breaks free and lunges at the man who quickly dodges and cracks Megan hard in the head with his boot. Leah screams as Megan drops to the pavement out cold, blood rushing from her head.

Sol rushes the man sending a wave of lightening from his fingertips out flying causing what was left of the crowd running for safety. The man avoids the attack and jumps back on the platform, "What did I tell you, all I tried to do is speak out and I'm attacked for no reason by some government pigs…" He stops in amazement of the sight before him; the large pool of blood that had been streaming out of the blonde girl's head was now retreating back in to her head. "What the Hell?"

Leah watches the man as she strokes her unconscious friend hair with a gloved hand; she will have a massive headache when she wakes up at least she's alright. Sol quickly appears next to her quickly picking up Megan in his arms, "Leah, we need to go." They turn to leave only to find their exit blocked by two large men. Sol shifts Megan over his shoulder, "Damn it."

The tall man jumps of the platform, "Now who said you could leave?" He slowly walks over to his large companions and grins at Leah, "I haven't finished my speech yet, but then you kind really don't have any manners do you."

Leah steps forward and claps her hands together, "Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." She moves her arms out as the water in the fountain jumps out and is sent flying like small arrows bombarding the three men. Leah turns to Sol, "Let's go." Sol nods and carries Megan away with Leah not far behind. She turns back and claps her hands once more and a cascade of water hits the three men knocking them to the ground. They make it to the edge of the campus as military officers appear and rush past them to small group of men behind them.

Megan starts to stir in Sol's arms, "Oww, Damn it, that Ass actually hit me!" She looks up and around with wide eyes and quickly jumps out of Sol's arms, her head is throbbing but she knows it's little in comparison to what's in store for her now; she weakly smiles at the pair of older men quickly approaching them, "Umm... hi Dad."

**_Hoenheim: That wasn't much of a fight that was more of a diversion._**

**_Me: What's your point? The goal was to get away._**

**_Hoenheim: Still…_**

**_Me: Oh go back through the Gate already._**

**_Hoenheim:(walks out)_**

**_Me: Finally, review please._**


	4. Silver Rain Alchemist

Edward sits on Mustang's oak desk watching the three teenagers, none of the three daring to look up. They all look up finally when the door opens as Roy walks in; he nods at Ed who nods back as Roy clears his throat, "So do you want to explain your little incident today?"

Megan jumps up, "Dad that Ass started it, I swear!" Roy stares furiously at her which makes her quickly sit back down and look away. She mumbles under her breathe, "Well he did."

Roy folds his arms, "Megan Ann Mustang I don't care whether he started it or not." He looks down at her and shakes his head, she could have died today and yet she's still ready for a fight.

Leah still can't force herself to look up, but she can feel his golden eyes on her, "Daddy…I'm...I'm sorry." She braces herself waiting for his response.

Edward sighs and kneels down in front of her, "You should be sorry; especially for making me come out here after you, and trust me you owe your mother an apology too. But…" He lifts her chin so that their golden eyes meet, "I'm not going to take you home with me."

Leah looks at her father with a mix of shock and confusion, "You're not?" Ed smiles at her and she reaches out and hugs him, "Thank you Daddy and I'll make you proud."

Ed kisses her cheek, "You've already have honey." He knows deep down she has to do this on her own and even if it will be hard he must let her do this. But he hopes that when she finally finds the closer she needs his little girl will come back to them. Ed looks back up at Roy who folds his arms and smiles.

Roy walks over to his desk and opens a drawer and pulls out a golden pendent and hands it to Leah, "Leah Rose Elric after seeing your skills today, I appoint you as a State Alchemist." Leah looks down at the Golden Eagle, she quickly stands and salutes Roy, "You're title is The Silver Rain Alchemist." He salutes Leah, "You are all dismissed."

Megan quickly stands, "Wait what? That's it? Dad what the hell is going on?" Roy turns and stares down Megan, she quickly walks to the door, "Right dismissed, got it." She turns back around at her confused friends, "Come on guys." Sol and Leah follow Megan out the door and down the hall; Megan looks back at the door continuing down the hall something is wrong and she can feel it.

Ed leans against the desk, "Roy what are you up to?" He looks back at his old friend, with concern in his eyes.

Roy sits at his desk and opens a lower desk, "Ed I have something to tell you but it can't leave this room."

Ed folds his arms and inhales deeply, "It's about Luke isn't it?" Ed looks over his shoulder at Mustang who nods in agreement. "Roy now I'm going to ask, what the hell is going on."

**_Hoenheim_****: ****_You named my grandson Luke?_**

**_Me: So What?_**

**_Hoenheim: And why is her title Silver Rain? That makes no sense._**

**_Me: Ok this is my story not yours, if you want different names make your own story or go away. If not just sit there and be quiet. And I'll explain it later._**

**_Hoenheim: (stares and folds his arms) Fine. _**

**_Me: Thank you. _**

**_Hoenheim: I just have one more question, I thought they got a pocket watch?_**

**_Me:(sigh) Ok, this I will explain, Except for the mini shirt thing the rest of this story is more based on Brotherhood._**

**_Hoenheim: So?_**

**_Me:So, If They overthrew Wrath and Father who really ruled the country why would they keep the same things that represented them? They would change them especally over 20 years._**

**_Hoenheim:But..._**

**_Me: I will explain later. Ok, Please review._**


	5. The rock man

Maes Mustang sits alone in a large room filled with desks, he leans back and stretches. He's nearly done with his paperwork for the day. Suddenly his phone rings, he sighs and answers it, "Yes, what is it James?"

A voice on the other end answers, "How did you know it was me and not someone higher up?"

Maes sighs and turns towards the window, "Because, I can just tell and besides, who else but us would still be here?"

James shuffles some papers on his desk, "Well, your father for one, and let's see your sister pasted by my office a little while ago with her boyfriend and another girl. And not to mention the officers who finally arrested that rock guy."

Maes sits up in his chair, "Wait you mean Gravel?" He turns back to his desk and grabs a file from the group, "A Gravel Kiles, about twenty six, black hair, silver eyes with an ego bigger than Amestris."

James yawns, "Yeah that sound right. Your sister started a fight with him and he knocked her out. So we're holding him for the night. But we both know he'll be out by tomorrow."

Maes close the file, "Yeah I know, guy thinks he's untouchable. But thanks for the heads up. Is there anything else?"

James smiles, "Actually yeah, as your friend Maes I think you need to get out more. It will do you some good."

Maes rubs his eyes, "James, I'm not getting into this again with you. And I am truly happy for you and Lee but, it's just not my thing." He knows that this is way James called him, and he knows what's coming next.

James takes out a picture of him, Lee and their dog Sam, "Dating isn't your thing?" He laughs in the phone, "Who are you and what did you do with Maes?"

Maes looks up as the door to his office opens as Megan, Sol and Leah enters, "James, I have to go."

James sits up and runs a hand through his sandy blonde short hair, "Oh I see trying to avoid the questions are we? Well that's fine but don't think you can get off that easy. And tell your sister Hi." He hangs up the phone and shakes his head.

Maes hangs up the phone and watches Megan stomp around the room, "Can I help you three?"

Megan turns and looks at Maes, "Yeah, you can tell me what's dad up to?" She turns and flops down on a small brown couch in the corner of the room.

Maes shakes his head, "Probably once again trying to put out another fire you started." She shoots him a dirty look. He turns and smiles at Leah, "Hey Leah, how have you been?"

Leah smiles back at him, she loves his gentle deep black eyes. She can feel her heart quicken, "I'm doing good, in fact…" She pulls out the golden state alchemy pendent, "Its official, I'm finally a state alchemist."

Maes sits back and folds his arms, "That's great sis, I happy for you. If you ever need anything just ask."

Leah's heart sinks, after all these years he still sees her as just like another little sister, "Thanks Maes I will." She forces a smile, hoping her face isn't too red.

Megan starts tapping her foot, "I mean it Maes. Dad is so up to something." Maes now returns the dirty look. Sol sits down next to Megan and touches her knee, his touch makes her shiver and she finds herself calmer yet still very annoyed, "Ok fine don't tell me, I don't care." She stands and grabs Sol by the hand, "It's getting late and it looks like you have a lot of paperwork so…" she motions towards the door, "we'll see you tomorrow." She sighs, she'll have to try another angle to get any answers, but now her head is screaming at her and she's not up to another fight.

Leah lingers behind, "Maes?" she watches Megan and Sol go down the hall, "I actually do um have a favor."

* * *

Megan walks briskly down the hall until it opens up in to a large courtyard, she stops and gazes at the flowers gently swaying in the moonlight, "You've been quiet for the last couple of hours." She turns and looks at Sol.

Sol wraps his arm around Megan's shoulder, "I didn't need to say anything, Pony. But do you want know what I found."

Megan's light blue eyes widen in amazement, "Oh, Sol my Ishvalen spy, what do you know that I don't?"

Sol looks out at the full moon, "Not much but, then again it may be a lot."

Megan sighs, "Sol, Honey, my head is already hurting, please don't talk in riddles tonight."

He nods, "I've heard a few rumors like you have about Gravel and his little group, and how they want to tear down the government and rebuild it from the ground up." Megan nods, "Well, from what I've gathered he may also be responsible for the events last year."

Megan is stunned, "What," she looks around and whispers, "Sol, did he kill Luke? Because we have to tell…"

Sol shakes his head, "I don't know for certain and you heard Leah, she is sure her brother is alive, missing an arm but alive. And your father wouldn't have dragged Mr. Elric out here just to bring Leah back home."

Megan folds her arms, she really hadn't thought of that, "You do have a point, knowing Dad he wouldn't do that to Mr. Elric unless he wanted him here for something important."

They move closer to the center of the courtyard, "There is one more thing, but I don't really know what it means but while we were waiting for your father in his office, I saw something on his desk, but I could only make out a few words."

Megan takes his arm, "What did it say?"

Sol stops walking and whispers in her ear, "Sewing."

Now Megan is completely confused, "What does that have to do with anything?" Suddenly the wind picks up making her shiver, "Sol, let's go it's getting late, we can pick this up tomorrow." A headache was bad enough, but wind and her little outfit wasn't helping the situation.

Sol wraps his jacket around her, revealing large blue tattoos covering both his arm, "Alright Pony, I'll take you home."

Megan smirks as they walk out of the open air and down another corridor, "Is that all you're going to do tonight."

He kisses her cheek, "You father would burn me to a crisp and then your mother would shoot my remains."

Megan laughs, "Yeah, but it would be worth it."

**_Hoenheim: Ms. Kitten I have a question_**

**_Me: Please don't call me that._**

**_Hoenheim: What is a Yaoi?_**

**_Me: What?! Why would you ask me that? A better question would be what does Sewing mean?_**

**_Hoenheim: Not really, I saw a lot of other stories involving Edward and some with Al and they said Yaoi._**

**_Me: Uh…did you actually read any of them?_**

**_Hoenheim: Well no, but then I also noticed some with Mustang too and again with one of my sons mostly Edward and I just want to know what it means._**

**_Me: Um…Ok. It means that Ed, Mustang and or Al are (whisper)_**

**_ Hoenheim: (face turns white) what the f…... (Faints)_**

**_Me: Oops…I hope he's ok. Hmmm…I should have told him sooner. Oh well, Please review._**


	6. First Day

Leah rolls over in bed, she stares at the wall clock before bolting awake, "No, I'm late!" She jumps out of bed and changes with lightning speed. She nearly falls running down the stairs of her uncle's house before her father stops her just before she reaches the front door. "Daddy why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late for my first briefing."

Edward laughs, "Leah, its fine. They're not going start without I promise. So wait a moment ok."

Leah shifts her weight, "Can't it wait. It's with the Fuhrer."

Ed leans against the front door, "Oh so you want to make a first good impression then for Roy or maybe Maes?"

Leah can feel her face turn red, "Come on Papa, that's not funny."

Ed smiles, he knows she getting frustrated with him, "Alright honey, but if you're going to make a real good first impression than here." He hands her a dark lavender jacket with the black flamel cross insignia on the back.

She quickly tries it on, and hugs him, "Thank you, it fits perfectly and it's so cute."

He kisses her on the forehead, "You're welcome," he looks her in the eye, "and I'm going back home today."

She nods, "Ok, and thank you again for letting me do this. I promise I'll call to apologize to Mom for leaving like I did."

Ed moves and opens the door to let Leah out, "Good, now…" He looks at the wall clock, "I would get going if I were you cause you're about ten minutes late."

Leah rushes past her father and races down the street, "Bye."

Al walks over and stands next to Ed with a small girl in his arms, "She'll be fine Brother."

Ed folds his arms and leans on the wall, "Yeah I know." He smiles at the little girl giggling in his brother's arms, "But it's still hard."

* * *

Leah quickly opens Mustang's office door, completely out of breath, "I'm sorry I'm late Sir." She quickly salutes both Roy and Maes, before entering.

Roy motions Leah to Maes, "Now that we're all here, I'll make it quick. Silver Rain, Maes will be your commanding officer, so he will give you, your orders as well as accompanying him out in the field when needed; your other time can be used for your research."

Leah nods, "Understood sir." She looks over at Maes, with amazement, it is remarkable how much they look alike, in fact the only real difference between them was Maes' very thin trimmed beard.

Roy looks over at Maes, "Good, if there are no questions, you two are dismissed." The two young officers salute Roy before leaving.

Leah and Maes slowly walk down before stopping outside Maes' office, he slips her a file,  
"Here Silver Rain, it took a few favors but I got it for you."

Leah takes it, "Thank you Maes, I mean Colonel Mustang." She looks down at it and slowly inhales before she opens it. The document inside makes her stomach turn.

Name: Elric, Luke E. (The Silver Metal Alchemist)

Age: Eighteen Gender: Male

Eye color: Blue Height & Weight: Unknown

Alchemy: Transmute Metal

Left Arm with tattoo of a metal gear found along with large amounts of blood and other body fluids. Also found half of the large and small intestine, one imploded heart and one Blue eye.

Tattoo was identified by both parents and commanding officer as belong to the deceased. 

Cause of Death: Undetermined

Leah flips the paper over and looks at Maes, "This is it?" She closes the file, "This still doesn't prove anything, just that an arm was found, everything else could have been staged." She hands it back to Maes, "Thank you, Sir."

Maes takes the file back, "Your welcome, and really Leah you don't have to be so formal with me." He opens the file and reads it while shaking his head, "And I do agree with you it feels off somehow, but for now we have work to do." He opens the door and they enter the busy room; four men sitting at desks on seeing the two stand and sautés them before sitting back down. They walk past the men to his desk, "Ok, I do have a job for you." He hands her another file.

She takes it and begins to read, "So I'm doing what now?"

Maes opens a drawer behind his desk, "You're going with me and Lt. Mills, to investigate a prison break. A man named Michael Dane escaped late last night so we need to find him. He's a strong alchemist so we'll have to be careful. But it's nothing we can't handle." He pulls out a pair of pure white gloves and a small revolver out of the drawer, "Alright let's go."

One of the men sitting at a desk stands up, "Yes, Sir."

Maes takes the file from Leah, "Silver Rain, this is Lt. Mills," the man standing smiles at her, "the rest of my team is Gin, Pierce, and Rides." The three other men smile, "Men this is The Silver Rain Alchemist."

Gin a somewhat short older man of with black hair, grabs a nearby file, "Colonel what do you want us to do?"

Maes walks past Leah, "I want you three to interview the inmates and guards to see what they know. If he planned this, he probably told someone and I want to know who and where he's going."

The three other men stand, "Yes, Sir."

Maes hands Pierce a young man with hazel eyes hidden behind thick glasses, a photo of the inmate, "Alright let's go get our man."

**_Hughes: Hmm…_**

**_Me: Um…can I help you?_**

**_Hughes: I was just curious, but now that you mention it (holding a picture) this story is missing something._**

**_Me: No._**

**_Hughes: But Elysia would be perfect, look how cute she looks in her wedding dress!_**

**_Me: Wait, how did you get that? Never mind, I will think about it just put the pictures away please._**

**_Hughes: Thank you. I do have one more question, Ms. Kitten who is that man passed out over there?_**

**_Hoenheim: (moans)_**

**_Me: (Evil grin) Someone that would love to see all your pictures. _**

**_Hughes: Oh wonderful (hands full of pictures)_**

**_Me: wow I am evil. Anyway if you like it please review. _**


	7. Dead man fighting

Deep in the dark of the sewers beneath Central, a mass of people meet in a small room away from the eyes of the government. An older man tries to maintain order, "Enough, now Gravel will be back by three so we will wait till then."

Another voice rises from the group, "We can't wait until then what if those Pigs find Dane before we can get to him?"

A young woman cries out, "He knows too much, we have to act now."

The older man shakes his head, "And what would you have us do? Kill him?"

The throng of people exchange looks before someone finally speaks, "Uh wasn't that the original plan anyway?"

The man coughs, it was the plan to have him killed in prison by another inmate but now, "Fine, but do it discreetly, because we don't want another f- up." He points to the small barred room behind him and a maimed man within.

The large group quickly disperses leaving only the older man and the caged man alone. The caged man smiles, "Dane's going to ripe them apart, Darren."

Darren walks over and kicks the cage, "Shut up you B- or you're next."

The Caged man stands and locks eyes with Darren, "When I get out of here I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve." His one blue eye stares Darren down.

Darren spits at him, "Well then it's too bad you don't have your precious alchemy. Without it you're just a one armed freak."

The man sits back down, "We'll see."

* * *

Leah is holding tightly to the car door as the car races down the city streets, "Maes, Sir. Can you please slow down?"

Maes turns the wheel and smiles, "We have to hurry and besides I'm not going that fast."

The car hits a bump and Leah smacks her head on the roof, "Oww." She rubs her head, "Yeah you kind of are, besides I think you just missed our turn."

The car suddenly stops at a red light, "Nope, he's not going to be hiding by the jail, that's just stupid." The car jerks forward, "No, he's going to try to get out of town fast." The car pulls up and stops again, "So we're start here."

Leah quickly gets out of the car and looks around and the busy train station, "Would he really try getting on a train with his picture everywhere?"

Mills closes the door behind him, "Why not, do you know how many people go through here a day? Even with his description everywhere he still has a pretty good chance."

Maes slides on his gloves, "Right so be prepared for anything."

Mills and Leah nod, "Yes Sir." Leah follows Maes into the mass of people slipping on her own gloves with Mills not far behind.

The station at noon is shear confusion and soon Leah finds herself alone in the crowd, she scans the room when a tall nervous man catches her eye. She quickly follows him down a nearby corridor, she watches the man dash out the back door. She quietly follows him outside and out into the train yard unaware of the man following her.

She loses sight of the man for a moment; she hears shouting as she turns a corner and comes face to face with the man she was following. The man jumps back and produces an alchemy circle etched on a large piece of wood from his pocket, "Get away from me because I don't want to use this on a woman."

Leah steps back, "I'm sorry I startled you I just have one question are you Michael Dane." She watches the man's face change, "That's all I needed to know." She claps her hands together and water from a nearby puddle smashes hard into the man's hand making him drop the wood.

Dane cries out in pain, "You bitch!" it feels like a cement block was thrown at his hand but he quickly retrieves another piece of wood out of his pocket. "Fine you want to play let's play." Suddenly a massive chunk of rock is lifted and sent flying in the air at Leah.

Leah quickly jumps out of the way as the rock flies past her into a train car. She turns and claps her hands again and sends the water like a missile to Dane's back.

The pain races up his back and for a moment he can't see straight, "You're pretty good, bitch." He sends out another chunk of rock flying at her. He sees her dodge it and sends out another one before she can react, "But not good enough."

The rock hits her side and blood runs down her arm, she grabs her arm and barely dodges another rock. She claps again, "Don't call me bitch." The blood flows down her arm and into her hand like a large moving red whip.

Dane's eyes widen with surprise as the red whip cracks him across the cheek causing him stumble back. "What the Hell are you?" He feels his cheek unsure whose blood is on his hand.

A sudden burst of fire erupts above their heads, Leah quickly cracks Dane again with her blood whip across his hand as Maes appears besides her. Maes looks down at her bloody arm, "Are you alright?" Leah nods as her blood snakes back up her arm and back into her body, "Good then let's take him down."

Dane takes out another piece of wood and snarls at them, "I'm not going to be taken down by anyone especially not by some wannabe flame alchemist and a bloody bitch!"

Leah claps her hands, "I told you not to call me that!" Suddenly Dane's body starts to tremble, his blue eyes filled with fear. The crimson stain on Dane's cheek starts to dissolve into his skin as he drops the wood.

Dane tries desperately to lift his arms or move his head even blinking becomes impossible, "What the Hell did you do to me?"

Maes looks in amazement, "Yeah what did you do to him?" He looks over at Leah, who is also trembling and staring intently ahead at Dane.

Leah inhales and exhales slowly trying to keep focus, "I gained control of his body, but I'm losing control, so hurry Maes." She can feel him slipping from her grasp, it's a hard skill and she hasn't mastered it yet.

Maes snaps again sending a bolt of fire at his side just as a loud shot rings out dropping Dane to the floor. Maes rushes over to him in confusion at the sight before him, Michael Dane lies in a pool of his own blood with a bullet hole right between his eyes. He turns to Leah who has collapsed to her knees, "Leah, are you hit?" She shakes her head no, and he turns back to Dane dead in front of him, "Mills where the Hell are you, Damn it."

Out of nowhere Lt. Mills and a small group of officers swarm the area. Mills runs up to Maes and the body of Michael Dane, "Sir, are you alright?" He kneels down and closes Danes eyes before saying a small prayer, "What happened?"

Maes stands with anger in his eyes, "I don't know, but spread out and find the shooter. I want him found understood."

The officers' sauté before racing off across the train yard; Leah stands on wobbly legs, it's taken a lot out of her, "What do we do now, Sir?"

Maes walks over and puts a steady arm around her, "Now we find out who wanted him dead, but first," He starts walking away from the bloody scene behind them, "we're going to wrap your arm."

Leah looks back at the fallen man, something feels wrong about the situation but she's unsure what it is, "I'm fine Maes I swear."

They walk out of the train yard, "I know you are and trust me you did well, but until we find the shooter I want you safe."

Leah stops and looks in his eyes, "Sir, I can hold my own." She starts to walk away but she drops to her knees again, she's used to much energy and they both know it.

Maes helps her up, "Now what was that?" He smiles and helps into the car, "You are going back to the office whether you like it or not." He quickly jumps in the driver's seat.

Leah moans, "With your driving skills I rather deal with the shooter."

**_Hoenheim: How dare you call my grand-daughter a "Bitch"! (Evil Stare)_**

**_Me: Hoenheim, if you don't calm down I will tie you to a chair and read you Yaoi Stories_**

**_Hughes: What is a Yaoi? Would my little Elysia be in them?_**

**_Hoenheim:(turning white) I hope not_**

**_Me: Can we focus here_**

**_Hoenheim: Fine…How did she control Dane's body?_**

**_Me: (grins) Wouldn't you like to know_**

**_Hughes: Well since the body is made up of mostly water, and she has an ability to control blood with is also mostly water, so…It's not his body she controls but his blood._**

**_Me:?!...Damn you Hughes. _**

**_Hoenheim: Sir you can stay as long as you want, but please no more pictures_**

**_Me: Who died and made you narrator?(crickets) Oh right sorry, please review._**


	8. The lead

Megan sits drinking a cup of coffee watching the people walk by her table, "So what a first day huh." She turns and smiles at her friend.

Leah shakes her head, "Yeah, it was so fun." She rubs her head, "Meg, how did you brother ever get a driver's license anyway?"

Megan rest her head on her hand, "That is one mystery that will never be solved. But don't change the subject. I want to know every gory detail."

Leah takes a sip of her tea, "If you are asking who shot Dane I have no idea, and if you're wondering what happened on the ride back and in the office," Megan smiles, "get your head out of the gutter."

Megan laughs, "Fine, but to be honest your taking this pretty well," Leah gives her an confused look, "I mean, having a random guy just die in front of you with blood everywhere and here you are having tea like nothing happened."

Leah looks down, "Actually it happened so fast so I really didn't see much, especially since your brother took me away quickly."

Megan nods in agreement, and then she turns back to the flow of people, "Did they say why they think he was murdered?"

Leah takes a bit out of a cookie, "They have no idea."

Megan sighs, "Typical. You know all this secret shit is getting old. But I have a lead that may pan out very nicely."

Leah looks up, "Yeah what's that?"

Megan interlocks her fingers and smiles, "All in good time, my friend, all in good time."

Leah finishes the cookie, "Oh, Sol has the lead."

Megan frowns, "No it's my lead…" Sol suddenly appears next to the table making Megan jump, "Oh, Sol don't do that!"

Sol grabs a chair and sits down, "Sorry Pony, but I got what you wanted." He hands her a map and a group of pictures.

Megan grins, "Thank you my Ishvalen spy." She holds up the map, "This is my lead, this small town of Bristol."

Leah's eyebrow rises, "Um, ok. I've never heard of it. So what makes it so important?"

Megan hands Leah the picture of a small mountain town surrounded by a twisting river and wildflowers, "It's the town your brother was investigating before he vanished."

Leah looks at the quaint little town before looking up, "So when do we leave?"

* * *

Maes knocks on an office door before entering a small room filled with books, filing cabinets and paperwork. A young man with sandy blonde hair and large blue eyes looks up from a large desk and smiles, "Oh Maes, what's up?"

Maes walks in and shuts the door, "Not much, it's just strange that my sister isn't up to something. So I thought she would be here."

James leans back and stretches, "Well she's probably off to Bristol with Silver Rain and her boyfriend."

Maes sits down across from him, "James, first why is she going to Bristol and second how does she know about it?"

James looks at his old friend with mild amusement, "Well that's simple she asked me to find something out for her and I told her."

Maes slaps his head, "Damn it James, why would you tell her. That place is trouble, I mean…huh Damn it."

James is thrown off by his reaction, "Maes, I don't get it? What's so bad about Bristol? I mean it's just a small old town up in the mountains."

Maes inhales slowly, "Yah, but its where not just where Luke disappeared but also about five other alchemist too."

He can't believe it, "Wait… How did I not know about this and why is no one investigating the disappearances?"

Maes shakes his head, "Well it was but since none of the townspeople would talk because their scared it went nowhere."

James leans in, "And why are they scared?" How did he miss all these red flags? He's never been this careless; he had to have missed something.

Maes stands up, "They're scared since Gravel Kiles and his crazed followers' central headquarters is right in the smack middle of town."

James bolts up, "Oh shit!"

**_Hoenheim: This James needs to be fired. How stupid can you be?_**

**_Hughes: How did he not read about any of that?_**

**_Me: Wow guys cut him some slack. And it's like in all governments many things are hushed-hushed and blacked out._**

**_Hoenheim: That is no excuse for what he did. And something like this should not be a secret._**

**_Hughes: How did he get that information anyway?_**

**_Me: He has his ways, now I mean it you two calm down or I swear I will send you back to Truth _**

**_Hoenheim: (evil smile) What if I am Truth?_**

**_Hughes: Hmm…he has a point_**

**_Me: Not really, and besides once again were getting of track._**

**_Hoenhiem: Your right, Please review._**

**_Me: You Bastard that's my line._**

**_Hughes: Uh what about the shooter?_**


	9. Bristol

**_Me: Hi everybody. I forgot to mention i don't own FMA brotherhood but i do own my OC. Ok back to the story already in progress._**

Bristol is bursting with life in the early morning, the trio walk briskly down the stone paved streets in awe of the charming small village around them. It was the first time they could really stretch their legs after a long train ride. Leah stops and breathes in the mountain air, "This place is beautiful." What could her brother have been looking for here? "Where do we begin?"

Megan cracks her back, "Well, I say we start at…um." She grabs a piece of paper out of her pocket of her vest, "Right, we'll start at the Snow View Inn."

The threesome walks down the street unaware of the group of eyes watching their every move. They finally stop in front of a large attractive building with the name Snow View written in blue across the double oak doors. Sol opens the door and they all enter the small lobby as a bell rings above the door. A small old woman enters through a back door behind the counter and smiles at them, "Hello Dears, how many rooms for you tonight."

Leah smiles back at the woman, "Actually I was hoping you could help us," She pulls out a small worn picture of her and her siblings and hands it to the woman, "I'm trying to find my brother and I heard he stayed here."

The woman's weary eyes look down at the photograph and shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Honey these eyes aren't as good as they use to, but if you want," she opens a large book next to her on the desk, "You can look thru this and see if he's been here ok."

Leah slides the book closer to her, "Thank you," She flips through the pages, scanning for any sign of him. She stops at a page stained with ink and reads a name low on the page, _Luke Edward Elric room 23. _

The woman reads the name and nods, "Hmm…that name reads a bell. Honey, wait here for a moment." The old woman is gone for a moment before returning with a large cardboard box. "I knew it rang a bell, he left this here."

Leah opens the box as Sol walks to a large bay window. He watches a small group of men walk down the street towards the hotel, "Looks like we're going to have company."

Megan races to the window, "Yeah, this isn't good, that looks like Selim." She turns back around; normally she loves a fight especially with her history with this creep but she knows burning down half the town may not help them find Luke. "Miss, is there a back door."

The old woman frowns, "You three are alchemists aren't you." Leah nods while grabbing a large leather bound book out of the box, "I figured, most of the time those rebel thugs only come around for alchemists. And I've really had enough of it." She motions at the door behind the counter, "It's this way Dears, follow me." Leah quick grabs what she can out of the box before following behind Megan and Sol out the door.

They follow the woman quickly down a hall and up small group of stairs into the morning sun. Leah turns to thank the old woman but she's already gone. She looks down at a pair of gray gloves in her hands and a feeling of dread creeps over her. "We have to get out of here fast."

They race down a side alley and on to a crowd street, Megan looks over her shoulder before sliding down another alley. "Damn it James, when I get back to Central I'm going to shoot you in the freaking head." They make another turn and finally stop. Megan leans up against a wall, "Ok, we have two options. One we go back to Central now or two we find these rebels hangout and burn it to the ground."

Sol watches both ends of the street for any signs of Selim or his men, "Pony we can't just burn down the building without a good reason."

Megan folds her arms, "Selim is here. That is a good reason, no that's a great reason." Megan sighs, she knows he's right but she still wants to kick Selim right where it hurts. "Then what do you recommend?"

Sol looks at both girls, "I suggest we find out what he's doing here."

Leah holds her brother's book tight against her chest, "Why don't we just find the Military base."

Megan looks down, "Yeah about that, this town doesn't have one; in fact we may be the only ones in the military in the whole town." This town has red flags all over it and of course she didn't see them until now.

Sol shakes his head, "Pony, what is this we thing?"

Megan shoots him a dirty look, "You know what I mean." She weighs her options then a thought enters her mind that makes her smile, "I know what we can do, we can break into their hangout." It may just be stupid enough to work.

Leah looks at Megan and returns the smile, "Now that sounds like an idea." Even after all this time they might find something if not her brother.

Megan glances at Sol with an evil look in her eye, "Yeah and I know exactly how we can do it, my wonderful Ishvalen spy."

**_Hoenhiem: Wait your leaving it at that?_**

**_Me: Yeah, you know leave the people wanting more_**

**_Hoenhiem: Your making it up as you go aren't you?_**

**_Me: Ummm...no_**

**_Hughes: Why is Bradley's son a bad guy, that doesn't make any sense?_**

**_Me: Hoenhiem do you want to explain it or should I? _**

**_Hoenhiem: (Whisper, Whisper)_**

**_Hughes: What! Oh No does Bradley know?_**

**_Me: oh boy this is going to be a long night, Review please._**


	10. Bloody deeds and wicked people

**Me: Hi me again, some of the story gets a little twisted or should i say the people get a little twisted...hmmm **

** Hoenhiem: What are you talking about now?**

** Me: Just that i should stop writing these while watching crime shows, truth is stranger than fiction. But anyway we now return back to our story.**

After a few hours of wandering around Bristol avoiding Selim while slowly gathering information from the paranoid locals Leah and Megan arrive at the back door of a large foreboding building. The girls quickly sneak to the back and enter through an unlocked back door. Sol in the meantime has at least some to the rebels on a wild goose chase through the nearby countryside. But even so the girls are watchful for any signs of life in the building. The enter a small back room filed with trash and cob webs, Megan feels for a light in the darkness, "This place is a dump." The lights sudden buzz and dimly lights the room as she flips a switch.

Leah quietly makes her way across the room to the door on the opposite side and tries the door, "Yeah, well let's hope the rest of the place doesn't look like this." She turns the knob and slowly opens the door to reveal more darkness beyond.

Megan joins her at the door way and snaps her finger allowing the single flame to rest on her finger, "I don't like this. They can't actually this stupid, be ready for anything."

Leah feels for another switch and nods, "Right." As the lights flicker on, Megan blows out her finger. They slowly open the door to reveal a much larger room filled with an assortment of tables and chairs along with more trash all over the floor. A large mural catches their eyes, "What the Hell is that?" They stare at it for a moment, it's a large picture of Mustang and the Amestris flag covered in what looks like splatters of dried blood that runs onto pools on the floor. Leah walks over and feels the dried substance and shudders, "Megan, it's…its blood." She turns to her wide eyed friend, "Not only that but I can tell it's from a few different people."

Megan follows the morbid wall over to another door, "One more door, and I hope they don't have the bodies in that one." They share a look and walk slowly over to it. Megan stops and listens but only hears more silence beyond. "I'm going to say it again; we should torch this place while we still can."

Leah nods, "Noted, now open the door." The door slowly creaks open and light pours into the room, before Leah can find the other switch they hear something that makes their blood run cold. They quickly bolt into the darkened room and close the door only allowing a small crack of light and wait.

Through another side door they can hear the familiar sound of footsteps and aloud voices. Suddenly the door opposite of the room they are in bolts open, revealing ten young men and women. One sits down at a nearby table and breaks open a bottle of alcohol, "Well, Damn that was a waste who know those Ishvalen scum could run that fast?"

A young blonde woman jumps up on a table, crosses her legs and pouts, "Yeah, it would have been fun to add him to our wall, even if he wasn't an alchemist."

Another woman nods in agreement, "But you know what I wish we had Dane." She throws her head back and starts laughing, "You know I heard, Gravel was sooo pissed with all those Central Guys cause they killed him without his permission."

The man drinking starts laughing, "Yeah, they can't get away with shit. We wouldn't have just shot him, we would have…um."

A brunette claps her hands in excitement, "We would have strangled him with his own intestines!" The room suddenly goes quiet for a moment.

Finally the drinking man answers, "Wow that is really twisted, Bonnie."

The brunette looks upset, "Did I go too far this time?"

Another man walks up to her and places an arm around her shoulder, "Naw, We're just saying it's twisted, fun but twisted. In fact how about just for you we'll do it to the next Alchemist we catch ok."

Bonnie looks up at the man and smiles, "Aww, Thank you Joe, that's really sweet of you." She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

Leah cups her hand over her mouth, these people are psychotic. She looks over at Megan who is also in shock over the cruelty of these people. Both are unable to move in fear of alerting the group, they need to come up with something fast before they're discovered.

Before either can do anything the door opposite them bursts open once again as Selim walks briskly in and scans the room, "What the Hell are you doing?" Those sitting quickly stands as he calmly enters the room, "And what the Hell is that thing?" He points to the horrible blood soaked wall, "Is that some kind of joke?"

None one answers him for a moment before Joe speaks up, "No Sir, it's our victory wall."

Selim shakes his head in anger, "You freaking Idiots, that better not be blood all over the wall or so help me, I will be the one strangling people." The group quickly shakes their heads at once. "And let me make it clear to you all, I was sent out here because you all seem to forget who is really in charge here. Now all of you go home for the night and by the time I get in here tomorrow that shit up there should be scrubbed off and this whole place cleaned. Do You All Understand Me!?" The group quickly stands and exits without saying another word. As soon as the door closes behind the last person, Selim locks the door and turns to face the door where the girls stay hidden, "Now for you two are you going to stay in there all night or am I going to have to come in and get you?"

The door creaks open and Megan slowly walks out shaking, "What the Hell is wrong with those freaks?"

Leah looks out in shock, "Megan what are you doing? I thought you told me he's working with Gravel?"

Selim leans against a table, "I am, well kind of and it's good to see you too Leah or should I say Silver Rain." He gives her the same sweet gentle smile he has for years.

Megan sits down at one of the tables, "Yeah but your still the same smug smartass."

Selim folds his arms, "Yeah and your still the same little loud mouth brat."

Megan shoots on of her best dirty looks his way, "Hundred year old freak."

He shoots her a dirty look back, "Daddy's little slut."

Megan jumps up, "Tell me again why I can't burn this place to the group." He's always known how to get under her skin, and at this point she doesn't really care what side he's on she just wants to kick him really hard and hear his voice raise a few decibels.

Leah looks at both with disbelief, after all these years their still at each other's throats. "Because we haven't found anything yet Meg."

Selim looks at both girls, "And you won't find anything either, sorry girls but everything important here has already been removed to other locations and really I don't blame them." He turns back to the door; these rebels aren't really anything more but deranged murders. "And before you two ask I don't know where your brother is or any of the alchemists are."

Leah looks at the bloody wall, "I don't think some made it out here alive." She looks back at Selim to find him looking at her with amazement, "I just know Selim, trust me on that."

He sighs, "Yeah I know I have to rein them in quickly before they start killing anyone they please. But if you're looking for answers I suggest looking back at Central. Now I would get going if I were you two, Sol should be waiting for you back at the train station."

Leah and Megan leave the way they came, as they open the outside door Megan looks back at Selim alone in the room with a gas can near the bloody mess, "That's not fair I wanted to do it." Leah shakes her head as they make it to the station as the large black building burst in flames.

**_Hoenhiem: Wait is Selim a rebel or not?_**

**_Me: It's complicated, but all will be revealed in good time._**

**_Hughes: Those people need help and a good tight straight jacket._**

**_Me: Yeah I'm a little surprised I went there but I had to show how nuts these guys really are._**

**_Hoenhiem: Well you did a good job of that._**

**_Hughes: Yeah and how would you strangle someone with their own intestine._**

**_Me: Actually you can live a while with you intestines-_**

**_Hughes: (Hands over ears) No, please I don't want to know or how you know that!_**

**_Me: (Evil grin) Ok fine, anyway please review._**


	11. Lies and paperwork

Maes' face is red with rage, "So do you two mind telling me what you were thinking?" The two girls stand in front of his desk, while Leah is too embarrassed to look up, Megan is trying to stare down her brother with little success.

Megan crosses her arms in protest, "I don't know why you're so angry. We were just doing our Military duty-"

Maes stands up "Stop right there Megan, I don't want to hear another thing about what you think is you 'Military duty'. Last time I checked you're not in the military in fact you shouldn't be here to begin with."

Megan shoots him an evil look, "Then why am I here then? Then why am I going to stand here and take this shit from you? Because last time I checked you are not my commanding officer, Colonel Assh-." With that she turns and definitely walks out, but she makes sure to slam the door before kicking over a flower pot just outside the door.

Maes turns his anger back on Leah, "I may not be her commanding officer but I am yours, so explain yourself now Silver Rain and it better be good."

Leah looks up, she's never seen him so mad at her before and what's worse she's unsure if he will actually believe her anyway, "Sir, we heard that a State Alchemist disappeared in the town of Bristol, so we investigated only to learn that other had also been in fact taken by a rebel group." She watches him a moment before continuing, "We had cause to search their hangout where we discovered a wall caked in the blood of multiple victims, we um went to leave when a spark accidently set a pile of trash on fire which quickly spread to the whole building."

Maes has known her long enough to know she's lying about something, but he feels she has her reasons. He looks around at his men listening intently, and nods at Leah. "Alright, then right it up and have it on my desk by the end of the day and don't do something so stupid like that again. You could have gotten yourself killed." He motions at the door, "You are dismissed."

Leah sautés him, then turns on her heel and leaves. She's still unsure what really happened after they left or why she still feels like she can trust Selim but one thing is sure she has a look of paperwork to do.

* * *

Paperwork covers not only his desk but lays in heaps on the floor, James looks at the mess and just shakes his head. He's missed something but he still has no idea what. He sifts through a small pile, when he finds something interesting, "Got you, you little bastard." He grabs the paper and continues to read. He flips the paper over, looking rather confused, "This is it? I count ten people go missing and this is the whole investigation?" He turns to another pile and starts to read before his phone starts to ring. "Captain James here."

The phone crackles, "Find anything out James."

James sits down in the mess, "No, well kind of. Maes none of this makes any sense, Bristol is practically kidnap central and no one gives a damn. And what's worse is if I'm right it's not the only town that large groups of people are going missing."

Maes turns his chair to the window, "Can you tell how many?" It's not that he doesn't trust his men but if something is being covered up on purpose he doesn't want it getting out.

James pulls out another file, "Well what I can tell in the past five years…I say roughly…thirty five."

Maes can't believe what he's just heard, "Thirty Five!? That can't be right."

James sighs, "And that's just what I've found to this point, Maes," He looks around, "Something about this doesn't feel right, I've been at this for days and well I don't know how their connected yet but I will."

Maes rubs his eyes, "Damn, alright keep me posted then."

James nods, "Yeah no problem it looks like another late night again." He smiles, "If I keep this up Lee wouldn't remember what I look like."

Maes shakes his head, "I'm sure she'll remember."

James smiles, "Hopefully, but more importantly that little Leah really has turned into a lovely young woman wouldn't you agree?"

Maes can feel his face turn red, "Good bye James."

James laughs as he hangs up the phone, same old Maes. He turns back to the mountain of work in front of him, "Shit, now where did I put that report?"

**_Greed: Its ok I guess._**

**_Me: Ling when did you die?_**

**_Hoenhiem: Ms. Kitten, that's Greed._**

**_Me: Oh I see it now…why do you look like Ling?_**

**_Greed: Because I feel like it._**

**_Hughes: Hmmm…what a strange man_**

**_Me: Now Greed, what is Father next?_**

**_Greed: I doubt it; Truth wouldn't let him out of the Gate._**

**_Me: Good to know, anything else I should know?_**

**_Greed: Reviews keep Truth from forcing us back behind the Gate._**

**_Hoenhiem: What?!_**

**_Me: Good to know, so please review._**


	12. Memories and Rain

She holds the pistol tight and focuses on her target; she inhales slowly and pulls the trigger slowly as she exhales. She looks up and smiles another direct hit; she starts to unload for another round. Very few things can calm her, one her boyfriend although Megan is sure it's some kind of Isvalen Alchemy thing, not that she cared and shooting. She thinks back to her mother first teaching her to shoot, here at the range. Megan was so use to living in Maes shadow for everything but this; this is the one thing that is solely hers. She starts to bring in the target, as the memory starts flooding back.

Her mother was smiling at her as Riza took the target, "Very good, Honey." She shows Megan a nearly perfect score.

Megan smiled back at her, "Mommy I have a question. Why am I good at this but Maes isn't?"

Her mother kissed her on the forehead, "Because Maes is like your father, very good at alchemy but very bad in the rain. But we can shoot in any weather."

Megan starts giggling, "I love the rain, Mommy."

Riza sets another target, "Me too, Honey. Now are you ready to go again?"

Megan takes down the target and smiles; it's been awhile since she's been here, not since her mother first left for Xing on her good will mission about two months ago. She reloads her pistol and holsters it. She hates it when her mother's away; the house gets so quiet and cold. Even when her father is there he's always busy well at least too busy for her. She folds up the target and starts down the stairs to leave as she gets to the door she smiles and waits a moment to watch the rain slowly fall.

* * *

Leah hits her head on the desk, "Curse you paperwork." She looks over a small mound, how can one little fire cause all this? Her father said nothing about paperwork, well except to make fun of Mustang. Come to think about it neither did Luke, whenever he came home he never said anything but then again why would he? She lets her mind wander for a while before it comes across an old memory of last spring right before he disappeared.

They were in Resembool visiting with old friends and to see the festivals. They had always gone to Resembool to see her Granny and to visit her Grandparents' graves. It really became more of a tradition, even when Granny died. Every spring there they were, in that charming little house. Leah was sitting under a large oak tree when she saw a tall young man with a long blonde braid and shining blue eyes walking over the rolling hills; it only took a moment for her to recognize him. "Hello Brother." She smiled and waved as he waved back.

He ran up and hugged her as she laughed, "Is that all you have to say just hello?" He smiled down at her in a teasing way. "No congratulations, O amazing brother of mine."

She playfully pushed him away, "I would if you were an amazing brother, but alas you're just a normal everyday brother."

He reached in his pocket, "Oh yeah, then I guess you wouldn't want this then would you?" He pulled out a small silver pendent that glistened in the sunlight.

She reached out in amazement, "That's so pretty," he handed it to her and she moved it in the sun watching the silver liquid sway, "Thank you Luke."

Luke smiled, "So now am I amazing?"

Leah shakes her head, "Cool, yeah. Amazing, keep dreaming."

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Well I can't win them all, so where are the twins hiding?"

They started walking towards the house, "Roy's out with Mom and Trisha's inside working on her alchemy lessons."

He opened the door, "Trisha is that true, another alchemist in the works."

They both entered as a much younger blonde haired girl stopped reading a large book, "Maybe." She smiled in her siblings' direction.

Luke walked over and gently touched her hand, "I got something for you Trish." He lightly placed a small golden bracelet in her hand. He watched her face light up with delight at the feel of the item. "You know Trish when I get back you have to show me what you've learned alright?"

Trisha nodded while griping her gift, "Ok and you promise to come back right?" Her white eyes locked with his, she had known something was wrong by the touch of his hand.

He inhaled slowly; he could never lie to her, "Yeah I promise."

Leah sits up in her seat and rubs her eyes. She listens as the rain falls on the roof, she's been here for a while now, but those last words play again and again in her brain. Both of them have always felt very protective of the twins, Trisha in particular. She stands and instinctively touches her pendent, "Sis, I'll make him keep his promise."

* * *

Maes looks up at a flash of lightening in the sky and frowns, he hates the rain and always has, well at least going out in it at least. He turns and watches as the sky lets go, the rain hits the roof and echoes down the halls. "Hey Chief are you alright?" He turns back to his men.

Maes nods at them, "Yeah, Pierce I'm fine." His men go back to their work, sometimes he wonders why his father picked out these men for. Gin an older officer, should really have retired roughly 30 years ago in fact he did, from the Xing military. Rides is the exact opposite, a young energetic man that's never left the city. He has no idea where his father found Pierce, a tall bony man at is completely blind without his glasses, but is probably a better shot than his mother. He still can't place his strange accent and Pierce refuses to say exactly where he is from. Maes makes a small note, to tell James to find Pierce's file to finally solve at least one mystery.

Last is Lt. Mills, a quiet stern man from a small village in the North. Maes thinks back to his first day, his father was so proud of him. While some in the Military feel he's nothing more than just the Fuhrer's son and doesn't feel he deserve his position, his men are the most loyal he has ever seen. Pierce looks up, "Chief?"

Maes smiles, "It's nothing, but it's been a long week how about you guys go on home." The rest of the group looks up. "I mean it; the paperwork will be here tomorrow. It wouldn't go anywhere."

Gin slowly stands, "Alright Sir, I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a cup of tea."

Rides and Pierce nod as they stand to leave, "I reckon I could go for a beer or two, what do you say Rides?" All four men walk out saying goodbye and leave.

Maes turns back around to the darkened window, they are the best men he could ask for and yet something about them feels off somehow and it's not just Pierce's accent.

**_Me: Hmmm, it got really quiet. Oh crap Greed wasn't lying about the reviews. (turns the corner) I can't believe them their asleep! (takes out black marker) While I get some sweet revenge, please review. HaHaHa!_**


	13. Death of a Friend

It's late when the rain stops but James barely even notices, he's too busy sorting the mountain of information around him. He looks at one pile and rubs his eyes, the count of the missing or dead is now forty-three and it's still climbing. He still has three piles to go before he can even think about going home, but then again when he joined the military he knew what he's was getting into. He is the best file clerk in Central; he can find anything about everything giving enough time but even this task maybe more than he can handle alone. He stretches and looks at a small picture of a pretty young red-haired woman sitting with a large brown shaggy dog on his desk; he really should call her and tell her it's going to be another late night.

* * *

Gravel looks around at the mass of people around him, "Well, what do you all have to say for yourselves?" Nothing but silence and averted eyes answers him, "That's what I thought, if any of you dare to undermine me again well," He turns and points to a lifeless body behind him, "do I have to say more?"

A man is pushed forward, "Sir, can we ask who did kill Dane then?"

Gravel grabs ahold of the man's face and what looks like light green lightening courses through the man's body; when Gravel lets go the man, Gravel's victim falls to the floor crying in agony. "The man I told to kill him that's who. And last time I checked I don't have to explain anything I do."

A ring of the phone echoes against the walls of the large room, a small woman quickly answers the phone, "Yes, what is it?…oh of course." She turns and hands the phone to Gravel, "Mr. Kiles it's the Lieutenant."

He takes the phone and listens to the man on the other end for a moment. "How close is he to figuring out anything?...What the hell do you mean you don't know?...We can't take any chances, he knows enough so I suggest you get rid of him, and Lieutenant make sure to be discreet, I don't want any mistakes…Hmmm that is tempting but I no, I will deal with him myself. For now just his personal fact checker." Gravel hangs up the phone and turns to face the masses, "As for the rest of you clean up this mess, and don't come back here until I tell you. We will all have our revenge on the state and those military bastards soon enough, but for now I'm going to have a little fun with them." He watches the group vanish in the darkness, before turning to the cage behind him and smiles smugly, "Aww… I hope you're not disappointed."

The man inside stares down at the sticky blood pool where Darren's body had laid, "Not really, but don't you think that by murdering your own allies will cause the others to only despise you?"

Gravel laughs at the thought, "Let them despise me, let them fear me. I don't care as long as they listen, because in the end…" He bends down to face the man, "Luke, none of them live to see me name King of this f- county."

Luke sits back against the bars, "We'll see about that."

Gravel walks out nodding and just as he turns out the light he turns back towards Luke, "Oh and I'll tell Leah you said Hi before I kill her." He quickly flips the switch and slams the door.

Luke bolts up and grabs the bars in udder shock, "You bastard, you stay away from her. You hear me Gravel." He hears nothing but silence, "Gravel I'll kill you. I swear I will kill you!" He lets out a scream, "Damn you Tucker!"

* * *

James looks up at a knock on his door, "Yes what is it?" He smiles at his visitor, "Oh Hello, Lieutenant what can I do for you?" He hopes it's not another job for him to do tonight.

The Lieutenant looks down at the man sitting among hills of papers, "I'm sorry to intrude Sir, but Col. Mustang wants to talk to you about something at park across the street."

James shakes his head, yeah that sounds like Maes, always so paranoid about everything. "Alright Lieutenant tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

The man quickly leaves and disappears; James stands and grabs his coat. He stops and grabs his phone and dials. It's a moment before someone sounding very sleepy answers, "Hello?"

James smiles, "Hey Honey it's me. I'm sorry I woke you."

The female voice giggles, "Its ok, Jamey I wasn't asleep just resting my eyes. Are you on your way home?"

James nearly trips putting on his coat, "Just about, I have to go see Maes for a quick second then I'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

Lee sits up in bed, "Ok, I'll have a piece of pie out for you."

He stops short, "Lee you don't have to, I'll be home soon. I love you." He hangs up the phone and walks out the door.

Lee drags her body to a nearby wheelchair and pulls herself up, after two years he's still so protective. She'll just have to show him she can still do everything she could before the accident, Sam appears next to her and they slowly make their way down to the kitchen, "Come on Sammy. Let's get Daddy a piece of pie."

James walks briskly out into the night air; he walks across the street to the large park beyond. He walks past a small fountain and grove of trees just as a shot rings out in the darkness.

**_Hoenhiem: What is this? Who is this Tucker man?_**

**_Me: (snicker) You still have some black on your face._**

**_Hoenhiem: You didn't answer the question._**

**_Greed: Whoever he is I kind of like him._**

**_Hughes: Hmmm… It somehow rings a bell_**

**_Me: I'm not telling_**

**_Greed: Not that it matters, no one reads this part anyway._**

**_Me: !? Ling how would you like an iron pipe to the head._**

**_Greed: Touchy_**

**_Hoenhiem: I concur. _**

**_Me: Oh really, (takes out favorite Yaoi story) Now what was that?_**

**_Hoenhiem: O-O" Nothing, Nothing at all._**

**_Me: Yeah, that's what I though, Please review._**


	14. In the park

Maes looks up for his paperwork, even in the distance the sound echoed down the endless hallways. He stands and walks to the door and peeks out seeing nothing but the dimly light corridor. He briskly walks back to the phone and just as he reaches for it, it begins to ring. "Col. Maes." He expects an explanation for the shot, probably James accidently discharging his weapon, again.

A small female voice answers, "Maes, is James with you?"

Maes looks at the door, "No, Lee. He's probably in his office. Do you want me to transfer you over?"

There is a moment of silence before she answers, "But Maes, he called me and said you wanted to see him before he goes home."

Maes eyes grow wide, "It's ok Lee, I'll go check on him myself and I'll send him your way."

He can hear the relief in her voice, "Thank you Maes, good night."

He hangs up the phone, reaches in his desk and holsters his gun before racing out the door. Soon he meet two young officers who quickly sauté, "Who fired?" Both men have no idea, "Alright go room by room, we might have another Layon Incident and if so we may be able to save him if we get to him in time." The men sauté and race down the hall to begin their search, it's a sickening feeling but he hopes if it is a suicide that it's not James. Maes finally makes it to James office, he turns the knob and enters the darkened room. He turns on the light to find nothing but paperwork; he goes behind the desk and finds nothing. He turns and walks out, something feels very wrong. As he turns a corner he bumps into Leah.

Paper goes everywhere, "Oh Maes, I'll have the report on your desk tomorrow I swear." She quickly scrambles to pick up the scattered report; the rain had been so soothing that she had fallen asleep.

Maes kneels down and helps her for a moment, "Leah have you see Cap. James?" He hands her a small group of papers.

They both stand, "Yeah I saw him leave a while ago." She can see the fear in his eyes and it scares her. "He um left and it looked like he was head towards the park across the street."

A feeling of shear dread takes over, "Damn it. Leah come with me and forget about the report just leave it." They both race to the nearest exit and into the wet night air. They met up with a small group of soldiers, "We are checking the park, you three call for back up then lock this place down. I don't want anybody going in or out." They leave the men and journey into the dark park.

Nothing can be heard except for the shouting of distant voices and softly falling water, small light poles dimly light the parkway. They walk a distance scanning the area for any signs of life; they stop cold as a large black mass on the ground yards away comes into view. Maes reaches for his gun as they advance, his heart sinks he already knows who it is, "Leah can you help him?"

Leah rushes to his side and feels for a pulse but only feels warm wet blood, she shakes her head, "Maes, I'm sorry he's already gone."

Maes looks down in horror, "Damn it Leah at least try."

Leah looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Maes, his heart stopped and he was shot-"

He shakes with rage, "I don't f- care if his heart stopped, Leah I know you can restart it just get it flowing again."

Leah shakes her head, "He is Dead! There is nothing I can do."

Maes can only see red, "Nothing you can do? What the hell do you mean nothing you can do? You can't tell me that your alchemy is that useless that you-" He stops short as she slaps him hard across the cheek leaving a bloody red hand print.

He looks at her in amazement; her golden eyes are boiling over in anger, "How dare you! I said he is dead, period! I don't care if you order me, he is gone and you have no right, no f- right to call my alchemy useless."

Maes watches her unable to speak, "Leah…I'm…"

She turns and walks away; whatever he has to say to her is meaningless, "Bite me, Col. Ass-!" She walks past a group of soldiers running to Maes and the fallen Captain James and out of the park a single tear rolling down her cheek.

**_Me: Um why are you guys looking at me like that?_**

**_Hoenhiem: (stare) You made Leah cry._**

**_Hughes: Didn't I die that way?_**

**_Greed: That was kind of hot._**

**_Me: ok, first I didn't make anyone cry, second well kind of and three Ling keep it in your pants please._**

**_Greed: For the last time I am not Ling!_**

**_Me: Then why do you look like him?_**

**_Hughes: Alright you two calm down, I know look at this cute picture of Elysia in her maternity dress._**

**_Greed and Hoenhiem: NNNOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: How are you getting these?_**

**_Hughes: (grin) I'll never say_**

**_Me: Wow, while I figure out how he gets his pictures, please review. Alright Hughes come over here for a moment. Hey get back here! _**


	15. The Train eastbound

Leah sits on a park bench watching the birds peck at the ground, "Meg I swear do not say it." She turns to face her friend leaning against the bench. "I have been hearing it for the last three days from everyone I don't need it from you."

Megan stands and adjusts her blue miniskirt, "Yeah, but I'm not everyone and besides why would I ask you if you're ok, you will just turn away kind of pissy and ignore the question. So I am going to skip that part for now and ask the real hard core questions." She leans in close with look of determination, "How did it feel when you cracked Maes across the face?"

Leah leans back, "Actually pretty damn good." She looks over at Megan who is grinning ear to ear, "Ok, what?"

Megan jumps down on the bench, "Nothing, nothing at all. Now the next question where do we go next?"

Leah gives her a puzzled look, certain Megan is up to something. "Alright I'll bite, what are you talking about?" She knows she just walked into something.

Megan folds her arms, "I mean I found Bristol, so it's only fair you pick where we go next."

Leah shakes her head, "Really Megan." Megan gives her a stern look, "Fine, well I've been looking at Luke's notebook. Most of it really makes little sense but one name keeps reappearing." She pulls out the book from her light brown bag and turns to a marked page, "a Mary Sue Tons."

Megan's eyes grow wide, "Oh shit, what was your brother doing with that nutcase?"

Leah closes the book, "Who is she?"

Megan jumps up, "Mary Sue is the Dust Wind Alchemist, and last I heard they stationed her out by the Eastern desert."

Leah stands next to her friend, "Well, then I guess I'm going to the Eastern desert."

Megan moans, "No, we are going. You know I can't let you have all the fun."

Leah lets out a laugh as they walk down the tree lined street, "Oh fun is that what I'm having. Ok"

Megan nudges Leah's shoulder, "Don't be a smartass that's my job. But seriously let's catch tomorrow's train."

Leah nudges her back, "That sounds good…Really Dust Wind? What is it with your dad and these strange names?"

Megan shrugs, "Hell if I know."

* * *

Maes enters his father's office and quickly closes the door, "You wanted to see me Sir." Roy motions him to a nearby chair, "No thank you, I'll stand."

Roy eyebrow rises, "That's fine then, and Maes you don't have to be so formal with me." He watches his son for a moment before continuing, "I've decided in light of certain incidents. I am going to reassign you."

Maes' mouth drops for a moment, "Dad you can't be serious. You can't-"

Roy stands, "Yes I can and I am. Maes, I am surprised that you would act as you did that night. Did all your training just fly out the window?" Maes looks away unable to say anything, "This isn't a punishment. I have decided you will follow Silver Rain and Megan to make sure they don't get into any more trouble. The last thing I need is a whole town going up in flames."

Maes sighs, "Yes sir, am I going alone?"

Roy shakes his head, "No, take Pierce and Rides with you. At least if something goes wrong you'll have back up." Maes nods trying to take it all in, "One more thing, I would avoid your sister tonight, I didn't tell her yet. You're dismissed Maes."

Maes quickly sautés and walks out, he has a feeling his father knows way more than he's saying. Maes stops cold, take Pierce and Rides but why not Mills or Gin? Did Pierce or Rides have something to do with James' death? He forces the thought out of his mind and walks on and yet the feeling of suspicion still remains.

* * *

****Maes sits slightly uneasy as the train starts to move, it's not that he has a real fear of trains it's just that what if it jumps the track? What if it can't stop? What if the bridge is out? He jumps as Pierce sits beside him.

Pierce gives him a quizzical look, "You alright there Chief? You look a little white?"

Maes forces a small smile, "I'm fine Pierce, its nothing." They turn at a long moan from the seat behind them, Rides who is already doubled over reaches for a large brown bag and quickly begins to gag. Maes and Pierce share a look of concern, "Rides do you get motion sickness?"

Rides wipes his mouth with his arm, "Just on trains, Sir." His face turns an off green and crams his face back into the bag.

Maes and Pierce turn back around, "So Chief what's the plan?"

Maes watches the older man, "Well, for now we'll stay out of sight. We'll only intervene if they do something stupid."

Pierce nods, "That a good plan but, what do, we do about Rides?" Almost on cue Rides vomits again, "Will he be okay to continue."

A small voice answers from the seat behind, "I'll be fine, Ben, as soon as the train stops moving."

Maes nods in agreement, "They don't know we're here so for the time being let's keep it that way."

A car ahead Leah and Megan sit across from each other. Leah hand Megan her brother's book, "She must be important, but I don't know why."

Megan takes the book, "Well from what I know, Mary sue was the first female state alchemist. But that's really all I know about her. Sol had to study for finals so he was really no help but I've heard she is a little… off."

Leah folds her arms, "Well we'll find out soon enough."

**_Hoenhiem: Really, her name is Mary Sue. You really went there?_**

**_ Me: Yeah I did. Need I remind you this is my story._**

**_ Greed: You do realize you're the only one who thinks your funny?_**

**** **_Me: Why are you even here?_**

**_ Greed: Boredom mostly. (evil grin) _**

**_ Me: Oh go back to the gate then._**

**_ Greed: Ah Why don't you try and make me little girl._**

**_ Me: What did you just say (picks up a machete and runs after Greed)_**

**_ Hughes: O_O' Um…while we stop Ms. Kitten from killing Greed, Please Review._**

**_ Hoenhiem: What do you mean 'we'?_**


	16. A father's concern

Roy is alone in his office when his door suddenly flies open as Edward walks in, slams the door and sits down in front of him. Ed looks at Roy with a mix of concern and anger, "Roy what part of MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ONE OF YOUR PAWNS did you not f- understand!?"

Roy shakes his head, "What are you talking about? All I've done is a favor for you; I could have just sent her home the first day. Hell I could have put her on the Damn front lines if I wanted to." Both stare at each other waiting for the other to blink.

Ed leans forward, "We both know you wouldn't have done that, because that's not where the fighting is. And I swear if you don't stop playing these games next time I'm going to come back here and beat you with in an inch of your life!"

Roy stands his eyes filled not with anger but amusement, "I'm sure you will, Ed. But I will say she's making some progress."

Ed bolts up, "Who do you think your bullshiting? If two people dead and over thirty people missing is progress you've finally lost it."

Roy's eyes narrow, "I would never put her in unnecessary danger; I knew she could handle everything so I let her go."

Ed folds his arms, "I know she can handle everything the damn military throws her way, she's a damn good alchemist but that's not what I'm talking about. Its Gravel I know she can't handle."

Roy sighs, "I'm not asking her to deal with Gravel-"

Ed laughs, "Well you could have fooled me." He turns away, "I lost one to that manic, I will not loss Leah. And I don't care if your sources say Luke is still somehow alive. We both know this Luke is not same son I lost a year ago." It's a painful thought but it's the only logical thing, torture changes a person, no matter how loving and innocent they were its not how they are now.

Roy can see the pain in his old friend's eyes, "Ed…" For a moment he's at a loss for words, he saw Luke like a second son and even Leah is like another daughter to him.

Ed nods at Roy, "Yeah, I know." He turns to leave, "Just don't keep me in the dark, these are my kids and I don't like that I have to learn everything from a phone call after the fact."

Roy smiles as he sees Ed out, "Fine, but at least Leah called and told you."

As Ed grabs the door knob, "Leah didn't tell me shit. Megan was the one who called me last night and told me everything."

Both look at each other, Roy is truly surprised, "Megan called you? What did she say?"

Ed looks away, "Roy it's better that you ask her yourself." He pulls the door open and looks back at Roy, "Trust me." Ed turns back and leaves Roy alone with his thoughts.

**_Hoenhiem: Well that was really short._**

**_Me: Yeah short and sweet._**

**_Greed: What did Megan say?_**

**_Me: Oh, now you care._**

**_Greed: Not really, I'm just curious._**

**_Hughes: She's not going to tell us._**

**_Me: That's right so deal with it._**

**_Greed: Whatever…_**


	17. Mary Sue

An uneasy feel consumes Leah as they step off the train, out of all the places why did it have to be a freaking desert? They walk briskly down the street which is nothing more than dried dust. The small worn town seems to bake in the mid-day sun. They stop at a small store front a small way for the train station. Megan starts to fan herself, "Well damn finding her store was easy enough."

As they enter the small bookstore as a little yellow bell above them rings, a tall slender woman looks up from her book and smiles sweetly at them. "Hello girls, how can I help you?"

Leah smiles back, "Yes, are you Mary Sue?" She slowly removes her brother's book out from her bag.

Mary Sue's eyes narrow with suspicion, "Where did you get that book?" She slowly reaches under her desk and removes a deep bronze glove with transmutation circles imprinted on it.

Leah stops, "It's my brothers." All three watch each other for an uneasy moment.

A smile reappears on Mary's face, "Oh, is that right. How sweet you must be little Trisha, oh he talked all about you. It's so sweet that you came to visit his favorite teacher."

Leah is somewhat confused, "Um, no Ma'am I'm Leah, Trisha is are younger sister. I was hoping you could help us." What does she mean by 'teacher' the only teachers they had were her father and that summer with Izumi.

Mary Sue walks past the desk, "Oh that's right Leah, well thank you for bring my book back."

Leah backs up, "Your book? Ms. Mary Sue this is my brother's notebook." Before the girls can react Mary Sue pulls on her glove and opens her palm letting a large burst of wind escape from her hand.

Both are able to dive out of the way as the wind burst rips thru a nearby table sending splinters everywhere, "You lying bitch! I know for a fact My Luke only has one sister and it ain't you!"

Megan finds cover behind a large bookcase, "What the Hell is the matter with you, you f-nutcase!"

Leah dives behind a bookcase across from Megan, "Mary, I swear I am Luke's sister." Another wind burst is sent rushing past them and smashes the wall behind.

Mary Sue is filled with rage and refuse to hear, "You lying skanks, You took my Luke from me didn't you." She sends another wave of wind and shatters what's left of the wall.

Megan covers her head trying to avoid the flying wood, "Leah, I told you she was crazy do something."

Leah desperately looks around for anything she can use, "I can't there's nothing I can use here. Not to mention we're in a freaking desert! Can't you at least burn her?" They scramble past the bookcases as Mary Sue sends more wind their way.

Megan barely misses being hit, "Only if I want to set the whole town on fire." There is no way to get behind the crazed alchemist to blind side her.

Leah dodges another attack but is bombarded by flying books, "Well can't you at least fire a warning shot?"

They find each other "Are you insane? She's already pissed the last thing we need is her shot and really, really pissed off." The wind dies down for a moment, "Oh shit, what now?"

They listen for any signs, neither daring to look up, when they hear something surprising, "Oh, My Sweet Maes! What are you doing here!?"

Megan's eyes narrow, "Oh you got to be shitting me!"

Leah feels a mix of relief and anger at the sound of his voice; even with him here she still refuses to move until Pierce comes over and pulls her to her feet. "You alright Miss Rain?" She nods at Pierce as the group watches Mary Sue hug Maes, practically smothering him in her breasts. "Um should we save Chief?"

Finally Maes is able to get out of Mary's death grip, "Dust Wind, You are being summoned to Central for a special assignment."

Mary tries to hug him again but he's able to dart away, "Oh how wonderful, but what about those to harlots." She points at Megan and Leah.

Pierce and Rides exchange looks as a look of amusement crosses Maes' face, "Dust Wind you remember my sister don't you."

Mary's eyes grow wide, "Oh, so it is. Well its fine I guess, so when do I leave?"

Leah can't believe her ears, she destroys half of her own shop trying to attack the Fuhrer's daughter and she acts like it's no big deal. She turns and whispers to Pierce, "What the Hell is wrong with her?"

Pierce shakes his head, "She's a few cards short of a full deck."

Megan snorts, "Well that's for damn sure."

Mary walks over to the girls, with a wide smile, "Oh, I'm sorry girls. Maes says you have a question for me?"

Leah looks past at Maes who nods, "My brother mentioned you in his notes and I was hoping you could…do you know where he is?"

Mary's smile fades, "Well, I haven't seen him in over a year now. Which is a shame really, but while he was here he did love going out to the ruins about a mile out of town. He would never tell me why, but whenever Luke would just vanish I would find him there."

Maes walks up behind Mary, "Then I guess that's our next stop. Thank you Dust wind-"Mary once again has him in her arms. "Dust Wind, Please!" He tries to escape with little luck his face once again being shoved in to her chest.

Rides shakes his head they really don't have time for this, "Dust Wind, Ma'am you're going to miss your train." Almost in a flash she's racing out the door and down the street leaving the group alone in the destroyed shop.

They all exchange looks before Leah finally says what all on their minds, "What the Hell just happened?"

_**Hughes: O_O She was… different **_

_**Hoenheim: O_O Agreed.**_

_**Greed: Ha-ha they got their asses kicked by a crazy bitch. XD**_

_**Me: Yeah pretty much.**_


	18. Trust and Pierce

The small group waits outside a nearby building waiting for Maes to join them. Megan feels somewhat annoyed, "So tell me again why you three are here again?"

Rides leans against a post trying to get out of the sun, "To make sure you two don't get into any more trouble."

Megan folds her arms and looks away muttering, "Bullshit." Suddenly the door behind them opens and Maes walks out rather upset.

He shakes his head as he walks down the stairs, "Well that was a waste." He sighs, "Damn it, it looks like we're walking." He turns to his men, "Even though it's just a mile make sure we have enough supplies." His men nod, grab their bags and walks away; he turns back to the girls. "That goes for you too."

Megan puts her hands on her hips and stares her brother down, "Maes why are you really here? And don't you say it's so I would burn this place to the ground."

Maes returns her stare, "Honestly that is the reason, but…" His stare turns to his men, "Something still doesn't feel right about this."

Leah folds her arms, "Besides Ms. Crazy Ass?"

Maes looks at her startled, he's never seen this side of her. Both girls exchange looks then stare at him waiting for an answer, "Fine," He sighs, "I think one of my men…" He can't bring himself to say it, even to his little sister.

Leah finishes for him, "Killed James? Maes that's crazy, they are YOUR men." She shakes her head giving him a dirty look.

Maes almost laughs, "They are not my men, they are my father's men. I don't really know a damn thing about them."

Megan sighs, "Well whose fault is that? And I swear Maes, sometimes I don't understand you. Dad may have picked them, but didn't you think he had a damn good reason? Just because your ass, never got around to knowing your own men, doesn't mean it makes them killers."

Maes' black eyes fill with anger, "Don't you think I f- know that? I don't want to believe it but here it is. And it's not like I haven't tried, they wouldn't tell me shit."

Leah throws her hands up, "Well you know standing here complaining wouldn't solve anything, so how about I ask Pierce." She turns and walks away without waiting for a response; she's heard enough arguing over stupid shit in her short life she doesn't need it here.

As she walks away she meets up with the two subordinates, Pierce greets her with a smile, "It's alright Miss. Rain we're done here and where ready to go."

She walks back with them in a moment of silence, "Pierce do you mind me asking where are you from; I can't place your accent."

Pierce laughs, "I reckon not, and to tell you the truth it's a very long story."

Rides gives him a puzzled look, "Well Ben we have time. And I'd like to hear it too."

Pierce jogs ahead to meet the other two still arguing, "Maybe another time, Joseph."

* * *

The walk takes them far into the desert, the sand, sun and heat takes it's time on the group and when they finally make it to the ruins the sun is slowly setting. The ruins are nothing more than large light brown stone buildings poking out in the sand. Maes stands near the last of the four and the biggest of the ruins and takes in the surroundings. "Alright, men we'll make camp for the night."

Soon Leah finds herself alone in the smaller of the buildings with Pierce she watches as he tries to start a fire, "So, what about that story?"

Pierce looks up and smiles, "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything if you can start this fire." He doesn't know why, but he feels he can trust her with anything. And even more importantly he feels whatever he says she wouldn't give him the Are you freaking insane look, at least that's what he hopes and if not…it's going to be a long night for both of them. He looks down at the now roaring fire, "How the Hell did you do that?"

A big smile creeps across her face, "How about you answer my questions first, so where are you from?"

Pierce sits down and listens to the others, it's been a long time since he's told anyone, in fact besides the really higher ups no one else really knows. "Alright, well my name is Ben Pierce…" he stops for a moment, he could just lie to her, and she wouldn't know the difference. No he would know and something in her bright eyes tells him she would keep his secret, "You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you alright?" She nods, he looks around before continuing, "I'm from a small town in Northern Kentucky, nothing special really just a small town up in the mountains."

Leah stares at him for a moment; she's never heard of the country of Kentucky, "Ok, if you're from this Kentucky then what are you doing serving in our military?"

Pierce chuckles a little, "And that's where the story gets a little…strange. I knew I wanted to see more than just the same hills, so I joined the military to see the world, I became a navy man and I was really good. I saw Europe and parts of Asia, God it was something." He trails off for a moment thinking back about is time out on the open waters, "Anyway, I well, I got recruited to a project for the military and I was stationed right outside a large city called Philadelphia. They were working on how to make our ships invisible, and for a while they had some success until…"

Leah is completely captivated, although his story makes very little sense to her; she needs to hear the ending. She inches closer and places her hand on his quivering knee, "Until what?"

He closes his eyes, he can still hear the screaming of his mates or was it really just him, "Until October, something went wrong, not only did the ship disappear it seemed no it did transport with me along with it. I remember I wasn't in Philly anymore and then I wasn't anywhere. I was jolted thru something black and cold before I burst thru some kind of gateway-"

She shoots up a look of fear and shock on her face, "Wait are you saying you went thru the Gate? As in the Gate, Gate?" He's unable to speak; the memories flood back the feelings of hundreds of small hands reaching out for him in the blackness. She takes his hand, "Pierce if this is all true, then what did you give up?"

He inhales slowly trying to push the feeling to the back of his mind, "The thing, that devil took…he took my legs." She has to, she reaches over and pulls up the bottom of his pants leg to reveal shining metal beneath.

They lock eyes, "Ben how long have you been here?"

His hazel eyes scream of sadness and pain, "Come October, five years."

They sit in silence listening to the laughter coming from another building, both refusing to look up from the fire. She's really unsure what to say, was it really possible for this man to cross over, her own father is living proof, but to travel to another world? And what's more who else knows about this, and why would Ben rejoin another Military…to get home? Or a better question is…did he just make it all up. It all makes her head spin but one thing she feels is that what ever happened to him five years before was real to him, "Thank you Pierce for telling me." He gives her a weak smile but averts his eyes; she sighs and tosses him a small pack of matches before leaving him alone.

Maes meets her just outside, "Hello Leah, you didn't happen to learn anything about Pierce did you?" He didn't mean it to sound so blunt but he's grasping at straws.

Leah looks in his strong handsome face, is this really just an act or is she the only one that knows Pierce's secret, either why it's not hers to share, "Just that his name is Ben."

Maes watches her, he's known her enough by now, she's always had a crappy poker face, but something about her demeanor is different, "Ok, then." He lets it drop which surprises both of them.

Leah smiles at him, "Maes, just because you didn't pick them doesn't mean there not your men and don't deserve your trust."

Maes nods, he walks past her to Pierce still watching the fire dance on the wood. He hates to admit it but she has a point, "Pierce can I have a word with you?"

Pierce looks up with the same weak smile it was hard to tell Leah and it's going to be even harder a second time but he feels it's time his commanding officer deserves some answers for once, "Yeah, Chief what do you want to know."

_**Greed: You just made that shit up didn't you?**_

_**Me: Nope, it's all part of my master plan**_

_**Hughes: You have a plan?**_

_**Hoenhiem: It seems really implausible**_

_**Me: Says the living philosopher stone, and need I remind you of your little counterpart so I don't want to hear it. Besides most of that is based on real fact and finally it is my story and if say I want it to rain frogs it will rain frogs.**_

_**Hughes: What wait?**_

_**Greed: Ribit Ribit (other frog noises) XD**_


	19. The Ruins

The tunnel hideout smells of stale water and decay, for most of his time in the cold dark Luke couldn't think of anything else but to escape, that and revenge for the bastards that put him here. In the darkness he hears a door creak open as the room is suddenly filled with the buzz of artificial light, he looks up at Selim with concern in his eyes, "So where are they now?"

Selim shuts the door behind him and walks over to the cage with a small greasy bag, "You hungry?" He hands Luke the bag before sitting down opposite of him, "My sources say they went to see the ruins."

Luke looks up from the lukewarm fries with a smug look, "She may seem crazy but thank god for Mary Sue."

Selim leans back thinking about their time out in that desert with the infamous Dust Wind all those years before, before any of this insanity and bloodshed. "Do you miss any of it?"

Luke wipes his greasy hand on his pants, "Sunlight mostly…" He doesn't want to admit everything else and everyone he truly misses, "Where is our favorite Rat Bastard now?"

He takes the empty bag from Luke, "He apparently went home to see his sister." He looks around at the damp surroundings, "You don't have to stay here. I could tell Mustang where you are."

Luke stands and rubs what's left of his shoulder, "No, if I escape he'll just go after Leah, or worse…he'll go after the twins and I can't, I couldn't live with myself if that happened. So until he brings his little plan into action I can wait it out here." He leans against the back of the cage, "What about you? I know about that little fire you started a while back."

Selim laughs, "Those murders' faces were priceless. But…I do feel for their victims." He shudders to think about what he found in the basement that night; nothing will ever get that image or the rotten smell out of his head.

After a long moment Luke breaks the silence, "Selim, I want you to do something for me." Pure hatred fills his eyes, "I want to be the one that kills him."

Selim answers with a nod as he turns to leave. He looks over his shoulder at the thin pale man as he turns out the light and walks out.

* * *

The sun slowly rises above the desert and the large ruins; Leah awakes from a rough long night in the northern ruin. She looks up in wonder as the morning sun makes a back wall sparkle; she creeps close to the stone wall and scratches away at it. Fine golden dust cover her fingers; she wipes the wall with her hand removing the sandy golden dust away. What lies below is an old worn mural of what looks like an unfinished transmutation circle and above it a large black gateway with a humanoid being sitting next to it. A large gasp behind her makes her jump; Pierce is staring wide-eyed at the being above the circle, "Sweet mother of god…" He watches the smiling white creature and the evil gate, a gentle nudge brings him back and he turns to the concerned Leah, "I'm…I'm sorry Miss. Rain, but that's-"

She nods, "Truth and the Gate, I know." She stands back and looks around, "I wonder if this is the only one here." She walks to the next wall and wipes away more dust to reveal yet another unfinished circle, but instead of Truth and the gate above it shows what looks like bodies lying below and something flying above. With each wall she cleaned the pictures showed the same circles but each depicting a different outcome. By the time she finishes she's covered in golden dust, an uneasy feeling moves up her spine as she stares at the last mural. Unlike the rest this circle is complete with the Gate above wide open with long black hands reaching out from within and below a large black creature standing on a pile of bodies seemly laughing. She touches the cold stone gingerly as if the creature would bite, "What the Hell is this."

Maes suddenly appears next to her, "I've seen this circle before." She quickly moves her hand away and looks up at him with fearful eyes, "It's alchemy that…" He looks up at it, he heard the story from Havoc years before but he didn't really believe it until now that someone could be that heartless to do that to another human much less a child. "makes Chimeras."

_**Greed: So what? I had Chimeras working for me.**_

_**Me: Yeah, not that kind of Chimera.**_

_**Hughes: Oh now I remember that Tucker guy, didn't he have a daughter?**_

_**Me: Don't say it Hughes.**_

_**Hughes: I think it was Nina…**_

_**Me: NINA! You poor thing, oh you didn't deserve that (sob) Nina! Oh, why, why? (runs away) **_

_**Hoenhiem: T_T" I think you just broke the narrator**_

_**Greed: Great now I get to narrate. :D**_


	20. Tucker

_**Greed: Well if I'm going to narrate, I think I'm going to make a few changes…Muahahah! **_

The small group sit in silence as the train goes northward, except for Rides who's been in the bathroom since the train left the station. Maes clears his throat, "Pierce at the next stop you and Rides go back to Central while we continue on."

Pierce shakes his head, "I ain't going to do that Chief." He looks at his commanding officer with tired eyes, "Where you go, we go."

The girls exchange looks before Leah speaks, "Maes, I agree with Pierce. We should stay together until we know what we're dealing with." She pulls out her brother's notebook and flips to a page, "Whatever it is has to do with started roughly five years ago."

Pierce looks away, does everything that's happened, happened because of him? Megan takes the book, "Ok, but why?" She starts flipping through the book, but stops when she spots a familiar name in red. "Maes look at this."

She hands it to Maes who quickly reads the page, "Damn it, I knew that bastard was f-ed up, but this." He turns to Pierce, "Pierce, forget what I just said I want you close by at all times."

Leah takes the book back with confusion, where had this page come from; she feels the edge of the paper which is slightly sticky. She looks up, "Who is Tucker?"

* * *

Gravel sits back barely listening until a hand grabs his chin and he's face to face with an older very angry woman, "Gravel are you even listening to me?"

Gravel swats her hand away, "No I really wasn't. What is it Jacki? Oh let me guess, Gravel please stop they'll kill you, please." He jumps of the couch and walks across the small living room to the large window, "You act like I don't know what I'm doing."

Jacki stands and joins her brother next to the window, "You don't know what you're doing. The Military Will Kill You."

He laughs, "Those bastards can try, but…" He turns looks in his sister's brown eyes, "I'll be the one that kills Mustang and all his little dogs."

She can't look at him, not after what he did to all those innocent men, "Gravel…"

He moans and turns away, "Damn it Jacki. Isn't this what we wanted? Isn't this what they all deserve?" He turns back to her with pure hatred in his eyes, "Those motherf- killed Nina and when Uncle Shou tried to stop them, they…" His fists are shaking with rage.

She's filled with fear as she slowly backs away from him; it's been so long since she's seen him this angry, "Gravel please calm down."

Lightening springs out from his hands, "Don't you tell me to calm down! They started this war and I'm the one that's going to end it. With or without you." How can she not understand what he's doing, this isn't just for him but for his family. They've gotten away with too much for too long and he's finally going to put an end to it.

Jacki stares wide-eyed at her brother as his blue lightening dances around the room barely missing her trembling against a wall. This isn't her brother, this is just another monster of her family's making. The lightening stops and a door slams, but she can't move, afraid of the thing she's created. Tears streaming down her face as she shouts to the empty living room, "Shou killed Nina." She falls to the floor, shaking with fear, despair and remorse. Only able to repeat those same words she should have told him all those years ago, "Shou killed Nina. Shou killed Nina."

_**Greed: Ha, see I can do this too. *CLANK (falls to the floor)**_

_**Me: (holding a large frying pan) Who said you could narrate?**_

_**Hughes: Oh good, Kitten you're back. Look I have more pictures.**_

_**Hoenhiem: Took you long enough**_

_**Me: Oh shut up, I'm here aren't I.**_

_**Greed: Owwwwwwwwwww…. *CLANK**_


	21. Blood and Rain

The town of King Falls is a large town seemly carved from the nearby mountains and woods, Leah breathes in the smell of pine and rain in the distance. Its seems both foreboding and yet strangely beautiful. Leah walks just behind Maes taking it all in, and even though she forgives him she still feels the traces of heartache. The night before on the train he had explained why they came here. Jacki Tucker was the leading alchemist in Chimera creation, even though she no longer was a practicing alchemist she still could possibly help…if the price is right.

In the distance the group is spotted by an unseen tall man, he gets closer before darting away to a nearby home.

An uneasy feeling crawls down Megan's back and she quickly turns back. Something feels off but she can't put her finger on it. She turns to her brother, "So do you actually know where you're going?"

He gives her a dirty look over his shoulder which makes her smile. She doesn't want to admit it but she's happy it's not just her and Leah here. She looks over at his two men with a quizzical look, Both seem to be at a loss of words, "Umm…you guys don't get out often do you?"

Pierce looks at her and smiles, "Not really, Ma'am. I haven't really been out of Central. And even so this is one amazing town. Are all small towns here like this?"

Leah looks back at him, "Not really, maybe except for Rush Valley." It's been awhile since she's seen her hometown and she wonders if her family is still in Resembool or if they started back yet.

Pierce nods, "Rush Valley huh. I wouldn't mind seeing what it looks like." It would be nice to see more of his new country than just Central. Maybe even do some traveling he always loved the mountains and rolling valleys of his childhood home and he would love to find a place like that.

Leah smiles at him, "I'll show you around there sometime." She watches the older man's face light up with delight over the thought. She really feels for him and everything he's gone through.

Maes suddenly stops in front of a charming white house and shoots Megan a smug I told you so look, before turning to face the rest of the group. "Alright, Pierce and Rides you stay here. Girls you come with me." He walks up the porch steps to the front door.

Before he can knock the door slowly opens revealing a smaller young woman with tear filled eyes, when she sees who it is a sudden feeling of relief comes over her. "Hello Officer, how can I help you?"

Maes smiles down at her, "Ms. Tucker I was hoping we could come in and talk to you about something."

Jacki looks past him at the two girls behind him and opens the door to invite them in, she's seen those golden eyes many years before and knows exactly who she is. She invites them into a small living room with what looks like scorch marks marking the floor and walls. "What do you want from me?" She motions them to sit down.

Maes slowly sits watching Jacki with some suspicion, this isn't what he excepted from a Tucker. From what he knew the family has always hated the military, since the 'incident' all those years ago. "Yes, we were hoping you could help us understand this." He hands her pictures of the desert murals and the page from Luke's notebook.

Jacki takes them and studies them for a moment before looking up in horror, "Where…Where did you find these." She's seen these before in one of her brother's books, a sick feeling creeps in. She tosses them back, "Never mind I don't want to know." She stands up and walks to the window screaming on the inside, if she had said something before all this he wouldn't even dare to do this…to kill all those people. Suddenly she's aware Leah's standing right next to her. "Please you have to stop him." She wouldn't lie for him anymore.

Leah watches as the tears flow, "Who?" Something inside her wants to just reach out and embrace the sobbing woman.

She wipes the tears trying to pull herself together, "My brother…" she inhales slowly, She has to tell them everything, she might have failed him but maybe they can do what she can't. "Gravel."

A gasp fills the room and Megan is the first to recover, "What the Hell? How is that prick you brother…What the f-?"

Jacki leans up against the window, watching them, "He didn't start out as a monster…" she thinks back to him as a bright eyed innocent kid who only wanted to change the world for the better. When did that all change? "But this…he's…God." She can't bring herself to say it.

Maes hands her the pictures, "What is he doing Jacki. Please."

She takes them from him and looks at Leah, "He's planning to open the Gate and sacrifice your brother to do it."

Leah grabs her shoulders, trying to grasp what she just heard. "What did you say?!"

Both stand unable to move, eyes locked together, "I said…your brother is alive in… Central, where exactly I don't know but I'm sure somewhere in the sewers." She turns to the Mustang siblings, "He blames both your father's and the military for my cousin's death and he wants to remake the country as he sees fit."

Suddenly shouting is heard outside and the window behind Jacki shatters as she falls bleeding to the floor. Leah quickly kneels down to Jacki only to see the side of her head blown away. Maes runs to the door with the Megan right behind. Rides has a man pinned to the ground with a large rifle next to him. The man is laughing wildly as a streak of lightening etched across the sky.

Pierce shouts and points back to the window and Maes looks back in horror. Gravel has Leah by the throat and is pulling her to the back of the house. While Pierce and Megan enter through the front door, Maes runs to the back as the rain starts to fall around him.

Maes pulls his gun and meets Gravel and Leah just outside the back door, Maes points his revolver directly at him and pulls back the hammer, "Let her go!"

Gravel holds Leah's arm tight as he licks her neck, "Why don't you try and make me Colonel." He pulls Leah out in front of his face.

He can only see red unable to lower his weapon, "I said Now!" He hears as Pierce and Megan fly out the door and their weapons cock. "You're outnumbered, you bastard."

Gravel steps back and smiles, "I guess you're right on that…" In a flash he opens his palm revealing a crimson tattoo of a transmutation circle and streaks of blue lightening cascade out hitting at three standing in front of him. "Not that it matters, huh my sweet. We are going to have a lot of fun together." He places his palm on her neck as sparks fly from his fingers, making her scream out in pain.

All he feels is pain as he falls unable to do anything, just before he passes out he watches as Gravel pulls Leah away from him and into the pouring rain. He is able to fire a single shot, hitting what sounds like metal.

**_Me: Wow that took forever, curse you writer's block. (fist up to the air)_**

**_Hoenhiem: You really like killing off people don't you_**

**_Me: Uhhhhh….no_**

**_Greed: Damn he's a badass._**

**_Hoenhiem: Speaking of which (stares intently) What is he going to do to my granddaughter?_**

**_Me: Um…Bye (flees in terror) Don't kill me! Hughes show him your pictures quick! _**


	22. Sisterly Love

Her body is numb and when she's finally able to crack her eyes open all she can see is utter darkness. She lays back unable to really move as the numbness turns to sharp pain. A sudden flood of light attacks her eyes as her vision blurs for a moment. A familiar shape appears next to her as a hand reaches out to her forehead. "Damn He really did a number on you."

As her eyes focus she watches the man as he tends to her, "What…Where am I?...Selim?"

He forces a smile at the younger woman, he never expected this. She's in rough shape but yet she's trying desperately to stand, "You're in Cental, Leah. Here." He takes her hand as he lifts her into his arms and starts to carry her down a darkened damp hallway.

Leah clings to him just watching him, "Selim…where are we going?" He doesn't answer her as they enter another darkened room, "I can walk you know." She quickly jumps out of his arms and stubbles, her body still racked in pain.

A light flickers on and she comes face to face with a lone man in a cage. Luke stands with a look of complete shock, "Selim what the f- is she doing here?" He sees the mix of relief and sadness in his sister's eyes; he reaches through the bars and takes her hand, "Leah..." her hand is freezing and he can tell she's on the verge of tears, "Sis you look like Hell, ain't Maes giving you any?"

She squeezes his hand and moves right up to the bars, "Do you really think this is anytime to be an ass?" She watches as his infamous grin appears, "You know I can just leave you here."

He laughs, "You can't lie to me, Leah or should I say Silver Rain." His grin disappears and he looks past her to Selim, "Leah you have to get out of here and soon."

She shakes her head, "Not without you." He lets her hand go and sits back down, "Damn it Luke, I'm Not Going To Leave You Here. He's going to..."

Luke finishes her thought, "He's going to sacrifice me to force the Gate open, yeah I already know. That's why I can't leave."

Leah kneels down, "What? Luke you can't be serious? What the hell did they do to you, we can't let him do this!"

Luke sighs, "Just calm down, I have a plan. I've always had a plan." He rubs what's left of his shoulder, although this part wasn't exactly a part of his plan.

She stands, "Another one of your half-baked plans! You are in a cage with one f-ing arm!" She can't look at him, "Do you know how much Momma cried? Do you know Roy can't go anywhere without Momma or Daddy by his side? Trisha all but gave up alchemy, and Daddy couldn't even say your name! But I guess that's fine since its all part of your damn plan. You know what you can just kiss my ass!" she turns back to him hatred in her eyes, "Because my big brother died a year ago. I don't know who the f- you are."

He stands it's been years since she's yelled at him like this and all he can do is laugh, "Yeah, your right the brother you knew is gone and now you're stuck with me. And for now we have to find a way to get you out of here."

Selim steps forward, "I hate to break up this little reunion, but Gravel is on his way back so for the meantime, she's going to have to stay here."

She sighs, "Fine, but after all this is done. Luke I'm going to kill you myself for making me go through all of this."

* * *

The sun is just peeking above the rolling green hills as a young woman with golden eyes walks down the path towards the small house. Edward is sitting at the kitchen table with his youngest watching her reading, "Do you want to go see Izumi this year?"

Trisha stops and looks towards her father, "But Papa…I'm"

He takes a sip of his coffee, "You're what? Blind?" He smiles and kisses her forehead, "That doesn't mean anything. You're a damn good alchemist."

She blushes and plays with her hair, "Thank you Papa, but do you think she'll teach me?" It's not that she doesn't want to, she loves Izumi but she hears the whispers and remarks about her and her brother.

He takes another sip, "I don't see why not, she called yesterday and asked when you're coming up to train with her." He smiles as she giggles with delight. "I'll call that a yes."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, and Trisha races to answer it. As she opens the door the woman smiles, "Hi, Trisha."

Trisha cocks her head to the strange voice, although it's close to her sister's it's really not, "Leah, your home?" She tries to smile and turns back to her father walking up behind her.

The woman reaches out and hugs him, "Daddy." She kisses him on the cheek and walks past him, "I'm sorry I didn't call but I needed…well some of Luke's notes."

Ed places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're safe, Honey. And I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you." He smiles at her as he leads her to the kitchen as she sits down he turns back to his small daughter who sits down beside him. "She'll be back soon then how about some breakfast?"

The woman smiles sweetly, "Great. I'd love some, thanks Daddy."

Ed puts a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder and gently squeezes it. "No problem, Leah."

**_Hughes: No Ed it's a trap!_**

**_Me: Umm…Where is Hoenhiem and Greed?_**

**_Greed: Right here, you took so long writing…that um we were reading other stories._**

**_Me: Oh really, Hughes hand me that hammer over there please._**

**_Hoenhiem: Oh calm down, but I think a crossover would be interesting._**

**_Me: Alright I'll bite, (sigh) with what?_**

**_Greed: Star Trek_**

**_Me: O_O Hughes, the hammer NOW_**

**_Greed: AAHHHH….Beam me up Scotty!_**


End file.
